Neverwinter Nights Enhanced Edition Novelization
by SilentGuy2011
Summary: It is the Year of Wild Magic, one year after the Bhaalspawn war in Tethyr. Far north from Baldur's Gate and Waterdeep, a contagious plague called the Wailing Death is spreading quickly throughout Neverwinter. Instructors of the Neverwinter Academy work diligently to train young adventurers like Anakin Lunar to use their skills to save Neverwinter from this plague and its creators.
1. Chapter 1 The Wailing Death

**_Chapter 1: The Wailing Death_**

* * *

_The Sword Coast North... A region on the northwestern coast of Faerun that stretches from Waterdeep in the south to the Spine of the World in the north, also known as "The Frozen North", is twice as dangerous as the Baldur's Gate region of the Sword Coast, teeming with barbarian clans, giant tribes, and vicious dragons. But amidst the dangers of the Sword Coast North's wilderness lies Neverwinter, also known as the "Jewel of the North". Behind the tall, protective, fortified walls of the city, men and women of different attempt or are attempting to make a decent living here in this land under the guidance and protection of the legendary hero, Lord Nasher Alagondar, a fearless former adventurer and ruler of Neverwinter who holds Neverwinter firmly in the Lords' Alliance. Years ago, when he was somewhere between the age of 26 to 30, he once singlehandedly defeated a Minotaur alone with a sword he personally forged himself. The emblem of the city of Neverwinter comes from the same eye shaped emblem on Nasher's sword. Yet, regardless of Nasher's legendary history, there are some forces of evil that courage alone cannot ward off. _

_Recently, on the 30th day of Tarsakh in the Year of Wild Magic (1372 DR), a virulent plague is sweeping through the city, a horrible affliction that originally began in the Beggar's Nest. Soon, all of Neverwinter would feel the touch of the Wailing Death, which is the name of the spreading disease. There is no cure for the disease, and as a result, panic ensued, riots broke out in the streets, panicking civilians turned against friends, families and even guards out of fear. Violence suddenly erupted in the city, and the Jewel of the North became severely crippled. In an attempt to save Neverwinter, a half-elven paladin of Tyr and Lord Nasher's right hand, Lady Aribeth de Tylmarande, put forth a call for a champion. In the following days, a crowd of would-be heroes of all races, men and women, ranging form ages 18 to 29 answered her call. Some answered this call to one day be known as the Hero of Neverwinter or to gain fame, while others joined for the gold. Those that showed the greatest potential were initiated into an academy that trains young men and women under the greatest fighters, paladins, rogues, clerics, mages, rangers, etc. of Neverwinter, all in the hopes that a champion might emerge among them to save the city from the wrath of the Wailing Death disease, and whoever is responsible for the disease._

* * *

A tenday has passed since the plague started spreading, and it is another day of rigorous training in the Neverwinter Academy at the Beggar's Nest district of Neverwinter, a few miles east from a bookstore called Maskado's Maps & Legends. Instructors of all kinds of classes trained men and women in the ways of their specialized class. For example, instructors who are Fighter class trained students who aspire to be Fighter classed warriors. Cleric instructors train cleric students, Mage instructors train students who want to be taught the ways of the Mage... However, among the hundreds of students training at the academy, very few showed more promise than young Anakin Lunar, a 22 year old male human who enlisted in the academy to be trained in the ways of the Rogue and Fighter. He is one of the students who wants to aid Neverwinter in its time of crisis not for heroic fame or selfless act of heroism, but for the rewards, the money.

Standing 6 feet tall, he is a lean, fit, impressive young man with bright, lime green colored eyes that almost seem to glow in the shadows, and semi short brown hair that seems to stand straight up towards the ceiling almost like porcupine quills. Born and raised in Westgate, the oldest, richest, and most corrupt port in the Sea of Fallen Stars, he took to adventuring at the age of 18 during the Year of the Banner, when the Iron Throne and their schemes were foiled at Baldur's Gate. That was four years ago. Anakin may look like an average ruthless person, but surprisingly, Anakin is very intelligent, calm and quick thinking during a battle. Not one student, or even seven students can defeat him in one of their training exercises.

Today, in one of his training exercises, Anakin is in the sparring room facing nine Fighter classed students alone. Four of them are humans, two are half-elves, one is a dwarf, one is a halfling, and the last one is a half-orc, five males, four females. Every one of them, including Anakin are each armed with wooden sticks carved and designed to look like long swords and short swords. The students had Anakin surrounded in the middle of a wide open room, waiting for their instructor, a war veteran known as Herban, to give the signal. Anakin stood in the middle of the circle calm and collected, eyeballing his fellow students coldly, causing some of them to grip the handle of their wooden weapons as if they are trying to draw upon their courage to wield their weapons.

"A-Are we seriously doing this...? I heard this guy is a beast..." A 23 year old male human whispered to the female half-orc standing next to him.

She snorted dismissively at him.

"Show no fear, human. Even the most intimidating foe can be defeated," the half-orc woman said to the unsettled human.

Herban, the Fighter class instructor, is a stern, 48 year old man who has seen battles against Luskan forces for three decades. His neatly groomed hair and neatly trimmed facial hair is orange like a carrot. His eyes are brown colored as well, and he stands 4 inches taller than Anakin.

"All right students! This is day 15 of our training! Tomorrow night will be graduation day so I want every single one of your worthless hides to look presentable to Lady Aribeth!" Herban declared. Then he cast a cold glare at Anakin. "That includes you, Anakin!"

Anakin grunted and rolled his eyes disdainfully at Herban. He is one of the instructors Anakin hates the most. Sometimes he wished that he could get his hands on a real weapon and quietly slit Herban's throat in some secluded room. He doubted any of his students would miss him. Herban closed his hands together behind his back for a few seconds, then raised his right hand up in the air.

"Let's see if any one of you can take down Anakin. Far as I know, no one has been able to best him in a sparring duel," Herban said with a smile, anticipating an interesting fight to watch, then he slowly raised his right arm up in the air.

One of the students, a female half-elf, who has obviously never heard of Anakin's prowess, had her eyes widened in shock and disbelief.

"Seriously?" She asked Herban.

Instead of replying, Herban quickly dropped his right arm and shouted: "Begin!"

All of Anakin's opponents had their "weapons" drawn, but he hadn't touched his yet. He just stood there looking calm, waiting for someone to make a move. Some of the students began to wonder why he hasn't drawn his long stick or short stick for battle. Soon one of the students, a red haired human girl grew confident and charged at Anakin from behind. Anakin heard her footsteps and after he heard the 6th clop of her shoes, he ducked down and just when the girl thought she would successfully stab Anakin from behind, her wooden sword sailed over him, and she was unable to stop running, and as a result, she fell on Anakin's back and he rose up, causing her body to somersault off him and land on the floor on her back. Then the rest of the students retaliated and charged at him.

Anakin narrowly dodged the strike of a male half-elf, and finally drew his long wooden sword and short wooden sword just in time to parry the sword strikes from the female half-orc to his left and a blonde haired human boy to his right, then immediately he somersaulted to the left away from his crowding opponents before anyone could stab him. The students didn't give him much breathing room. They came at him again, but Anakin just needed a little time to be on the offensive.

"You're mine!" A male halfling exclaimed with a confident grin and lunged with his wooden longsword out to strike.

Anakin dodged his lunge attack and quickly realized that attack was only a ruse to leave him open to be attacked by other students. The rest of the students quickly closed in on him hoping that he wouldn't get his guard up in time after dodging the halfling. He raised his short wooden sword up at the first incoming student, parrying his wooden sword, then parried the next, then quickly crouched and rolled forward through his opponents before they could gang up on him with sword strikes, then he sprang back up and spun around with his long wooden sword outstretched, striking 4 students in their midsections.

The remaining students who weren't hit relentlessly came at Anakin hoping to overwhelm him. But to their dismay, every move he made was calm and calculated, he showed no signs of battle anxiety, believing that his chances of winning is very low. Anakin expertly deflected strike after strike, moving swiftly like a butterfly through students, and stinging them like a bee, striking them either in the abdomen or leg. Not one student could hit him. Herban looked at the sparring exercise in amusement. As much as he hated Anakin's attitude, he had to admit that the young man has some serious skill for a rookie multi-classed Rogue/Fighter. He heard rumors that before Anakin joined the Neverwinter Academy, he was already a raw, yet exceptional fighter. Most of the men and women training at the academy are a little green around the gills, but Anakin, though young, has some experience.

Soon all the students were laying on the floor moaning and groaning, holding their abdomen in pain or left or right leg. Anakin looked down at them and dropped his weapons down.

Herban applauded and nodded in approval.

"Sparring practice is over! Exceptional work, Anakin... As usual," Herban said, picking up a pen and paper sitting on a desk near him and gave Anakin extra points next to his name on the paper.

The students groggily stood up on their feet.

"Damn... He really is tough..." An elven boy said while rubbing his aching left arm.

The pride of every student in the room fell rock bottom, having been bested by one person. Some couldn't believe it.

""Even the most intimidating foe can be defeated". That's what you said, right?" The human boy mimicked the half-orc woman's gruff voice, then glared at her.

The half-orc woman grunted in reply, not wanting to reply using words. Everyone got in line for roll call, awaiting instructions or advice Herban has to give.

"All right everyone. Even though you failed to take down your target, you've proven yourselves to be exceptional additions to the Academy. Now, for your next training exercise, go to the courtyard and meet up with Hewwet for ranged and missile combat training!" Herban started pacing up and down the lined up students like a drill instructor would. "Stay sharp, you witless greenhorns! Do I need to remind you that there are creatures out there that might be bigger, stronger and faster than you are? So I expect all of you to perform past your limit to face whatever obstacles await you out there! Do any of you virgins have the guts to do that?" Herban exclaimed like a drill sergeant.

"_Sir, yes sir!_" All the students exclaimed except Anakin, and Herban noticed that.

"Good. Dismissed... Except you, Anakin," Herban nodded.

All the students departed the sparring room, except for Anakin. When the last student leaving shut the door, Anakin and Herban looked each other in the eyes silently for a few seconds.

"I won't lie, Anakin, you are the best student here in the Academy. I can see why Lady Aribeth wants to personally meet you during the graduation ceremony tomorrow night. But there's one thing about you that I don't like," Herban said.

Anakin lifted his right eyebrow in mock amusement.

"Your attitude. You don't respect your superiors. I aim to change that today," Herban said almost in a grudging tone.

Anakin sighed a bored sigh.

"What do you expect from me... Herban?" He asked in a bored tone.

"As far as your worthless hide is concerned, you can just call me "Sir"!" Herban replied.

Anakin rolled his eyes.

"I don't need to address you as "Sir" all the time. I know you are a man." Anakin paused and took a few quick looks left and right as if to make sure no one is eavesdropping, then he whispered to Herban: "You _are_ a man, right?"

Herban bristled in offense and glared at him.

"Why you little maggot...! If the plague hadn't made us so desperate for recruits, I'd boot your worthless ass out of here for that type of attitude! Fortunately your smart mouth isn't going to be my problem much longer! But you will learn to respect your superiors! It may save your life one day! Do you understand me, greenhorn?!"

Anakin rolled his eyes again and muttered under his breath.

"What was that, maggot?! I didn't hear you clearly!" Herban yelled in Anakin's face.

"Damn. Say it, don't shout it," Anakin said as he wiped the spittle off his face.

"If I don't shout it, recruit, it might not get through that thick layer of dung covering your brain! You better address me as "Sir" like you mean it or we are going to have a problem!" Herban warned him.

Anakin sighed and shrugged, motioning to leave.

"You know what? I don't have time for this. How about we compromise and I call you "Shirley"?" Anakin walked past stunned Herban towards the door.

Herban snapped out of his stunned state and glared back at Anakin who is already walking towards the door.

"You think that's funny, recruit?! Well, I left my sense of humor dangling on the tip of a blood encrusted Luskan spear 30 years ago! Just remember, when a giant is ripping your arms off for talking back remember that somewhere I'll be smiling! Remember that!" Herban yelled before Anakin shut the door.

* * *

Anakin caught up with the rest of his fellow Fighter classed recruits at the courtyard of the Academy, accompanied with his fellow Rogue classed recruits, and even Mages and Cleric classed recruits. Mages and Clerics can't use ranged weapons like crossbows or bows and arrows, but they can use slings and bullets, at least. Hewwet, the ranged and missile weapon instructor is one of the instructors Anakin has no problem with, he's not as stern and demanding as Herban. He has short black hair and no facial hair. His eyes are dark green colored and is 5'7 feet tall. By the time Anakin reached the courtyard, hes fellow students and a few mages and clerics in training have already started practice, trying to hit the targets with arrows, bolts and bullets.

"Anakin, there you are! Herban held you up again?" Hewwet asked Anakin.

"Every damn day," Anakin shook his head.

Hewwet smiled. Not many instructors in the academy admit it out loud, but no one considers Herban to be a friend; the man is no-nonsense, all serious, even when there are no battles to fight or students to train.

"I admit he is rough around the edges, but still... Anyway, I saved you your favorite crossbow." Hewwet handed Anakin a lightweight crossbow.

It is so light and small, compared to usual crossbows, its almost the size of a handgun. Soon Anakin joined everyone shooting targets trying to hit the red dot in the center. Hewwet surveyed everyone, making sure everyone performed exceptionally. Everyone came close to hitting the red dot on the targets, but it was difficult for them, especially with the wind blowing to the west at 5 mph.

Hewwet heard some of the students start groaning in disappointment at completely missing the target or failing to hit the red center of the target.

"Don't get discouraged. Don't get discouraged. I have some advice for all of you. When aiming at a target with wind blowing like this, you'll never hit the target by aiming directly at it. Its best to aim your weapon in the opposite direction of where the wind is blowing, and when you fire your weapon, the wind will cause your arrow, bolt or bullet to pull to the left or right, causing your projectile to hit your target more accurately." Hewwet told the students.

Anakin already knew this. He aimed his crossbow at the target but he already knew with the winds blowing west, he would never hit the bulls-eye by aiming his crossbow directly at it. So instead he adjusted his crossbow a few inches to the right, and when he was ready, he fired. The wind made the bolt pull to the left, causing it to directly hit the bulls-eye. Anakin smiled and nodded, beginning to reload his crossbow. He hit bulls-eye 6 times before the ranged weapon training session ended. As always, Hewwet was impressed with Anakin's marksmanship. The other recruits had a hard time hitting the bulls-eye of their targets. They had a hard time figuring out how to adjust their aim so that their arrows, bolts and sling bullets can hit the center of their target.

"Wow! 6 bulls-eyes in a row! Then again, I shouldn't be so impressed. You've done well, Anakin." Hewwet congratulated Anakin.

"Stop, you're making me blush," Anakin said sarcastically but hardly smiling.

"No, seriously, you show good promise. I see why Lady Aribeth wants to personally meet you during the graduation ceremony tomorrow. I'd consider it a great honor," Hewwet said.

"I suppose," Anakin shrugged and handed Hewwet the crossbow back.

The jealous students started mumbling among themselves.

"Anakin this, Anakin that... What's so special about that glory-hungry bastard anyway?" One of the students mumbled.

* * *

Minutes later, Anakin had to head on over to the south wing of the Academy to his Rogue training class. His Rogue classed instructor is Ketta, a halfling woman who is also head of Security, Espionage and Intrigue at the Academy. She is short, like all halflings. She wore shadow armor, which is a type of lightweight armor that is perfect for Rogues to wear when sticking to the shadows for stealth. Anakin entered the classroom and shut the door behind him.

"Ah, there you are, Anakin," Ketta greeted him with a warm smile.

Ketta is another instructor that Anakin does not hate.

"Hello, Ketta," Anakin said then looked around at the recruits picking the locks of chests, perfecting their skill of stealthily sneaking around trying to pickpocket Bruno, an intimidating half-orc. "There are some new faces here," he added.

"We just received some new recruits a few days ago, haven't you heard? Even though the Neverwinter militia normally doesn't let anyone into Neverwinter because of the plague, they are desperate to have new recruits come into the Academy and train," Ketta told Anakin.

At that moment, a half-elf man named Shade approached Ketta and Anakin.

"Excuse me, Ketta, I need your help. I think there's something wrong with these lock picks. I can't open a single chest with them," he said, showing her the lockpicks in his hands.

Ketta shook her head and motioned with her right hand to tell Shade to put the lock picks back in his pocket.

"There's no such thing as a defective pick, Shade. Some locks are more complex than others. just keep practicing and you'll get the hang of it," she encouraged him.

"Thanks. And who is this?" Shade finally noticed Anakin.

"Oh yes, this is Anakin Lunar, my best student in the class and the entire Academy," Ketta said.

Shade smiled. "Ah, I've heard all about you."

"Oh really? Everything good, right?" Anakin raised his right eyebrow in amusement.

"Yes. Silk has told me a lot about you. In fact, she has her eyes on you all the time."

"What do you mean?" Anakin asked.

"You really don't know? She's been spying on you all the time," Shade said.

Anakin had a weird feeling that Silk may have seen too much.

"How long has she been spying on me exactly...?" He pressed for more answers.

Shade shrugged.

"It's not my place to say. If you really want to know, you should ask her in the alcoves northeast from here before training starts. We have... 6 minutes," Shade replied.

He found Silk in a secluded, semi dark alcove with a practice dummy anchored in the center of the room, perfecting her sneak attacks on the dummy which stands on a rotating block to simulate it as a living target trying to find its attacker who is hiding in the shadows to avoid detection, then striking with her rapier, then jumping back into the shadows. She's a half-elf from the looks of it. She has long black hair, and judging by the way her eyes are shaped, her human parent must be Kozakuran. She wore lightweight, black colored armor like Ketta, the only differences is there's a small opening in the chest area that exposes some of her cleavage.

"Are you Silk?" Anakin asked her.

She turned to face him and sheathed her rapier.

"Hello, Anakin. You don't know me, but I've been watching you lately."

"So I've heard. I hope you're not looking for an opportunity to jump behind my back and put a dagger to my throat or anything," Anakin said while taking a quick glance at her bosom.

Silk smiled. "Don't worry, it's nothing sinister. Just a little harmless spying on my part. Ketta says that I need to hone my espionage skills."

The question has been nagging Anakin ever since Shade told him that Silk has been spying on him.

"Have you been spying on me even when I take showers...?" He asked curiously.

Silk replied with a humored chuckle at first.

"I'll leave that up to your imagination," she said in a near seductive voice. "But since you'll be graduating tomorrow night, you'll leave the Academy. I'll have to find a new person to spy on..."

"...You sound almost disappointed," Anakin said, trying to get a read on Silk's feelings.

She shrugged.

"Maybe I am disappointed," she said when she got close enough to reach out and touch Anakin's face, but she didn't do it.

"But I think that Lady Aribeth will be as interesting to spy on as much as you are."

_This Silk is a very amusing girl, _Anakin thought.

"Why Lady Aribeth, of all people?" Anakin asked out loud.

"Because she's a respectable paladin and right hand of the ruler of Neverwinter. A high ranked person like that must know a lot of secrets, especially about the plague, and maybe how to cure it. Besides, I want to know why so many men drool over her."

Anakin grinned.

"Oh! You want to know what she has that you don't?"

"That's basically it. It really confuses me why so many men are infatuated with that woman. Where's the appeal in honor, duty and virtue? I don't get it. Don't men want women who are more... mysterious?" Silk replied.

"Men have different preferences in women. That's just the way we are," Anakin said while he shrugged, then he had a smirk on his face.

Silk gave Anakin a curious frown. He could see her question coming a mile away.

"Tell me the truth, Anakin. What do you look for in a woman? Are you interested in a goody-two shoes like Aribeth, or are you interested in a woman who is more... naughty?"

Anakin crossed his arms and sighed.

"I don't have anything against paladins like Lady Aribeth, but I find mysterious women very... interesting. Like you, for example," Anakin said.

At that moment, Silk started to blush. Anakin's suspicions were proven true. She has become obsessed in spying on him.

"Aha, I knew it. During your training you started to become infatuated with me," Anakin smirked.

Silk slowly nodded. "I admit that ever since I started spying on you I've become a little bit obsessed. Hazard of the job, I guess. But I couldn't help thinking what it would be like getting to know you more... intimately," Silk said, her face getting a bit more redder as she brought her right hand up to Anakin's face and gently touched his left cheek.

Anakin is obviously starting to like where this is going. Even though he barely knows this half-elven woman, that doesn't mean he doesn't find her beautiful. Plus, since he took a few quick glances at her heaving bosom during their conversation, he's in the mood for an intimate introduction anyway. He looked back, making sure no one else is coming into the semi dark room.

"It's the best way for a man and woman to get to know each other, I admit. And I admit that I'd like to get to know you more intimately too, after seeing what a nice rack you have. Since no one else is coming into this room, we should get started," Anakin said suavely as he put his arms around her waist.

Silk smiled showing her beautiful white teeth.

"Not here. Why don't we get together tomorrow night after the graduation ceremonies? Just the two of us. You can learn some of my secrets for a change," she said as she inched closer towards Anakin, her body coming in contact with his.

"And I can show you some of mine, even though you may have seen them all during your spying," Anakin replied.

"Oh I've seen it all," Silk kissed Anakin's nose and he felt a tingly sensation rush all over his body, and he felt his manhood stiffen a little.

"I promise it will be a night to remember for the rest of your life. That's all I can tell you- I'll let the anticipation build up," Silk said.

Anakin chuckled. He didn't need her to explain everything, he already knew what is in store after graduation.

"The anticipation is definitely building up on a certain part of me," he smiled while licking his lips, imagining how fun it would be feeling Silk's warm, voluptuous figure pressing against him.

Silk knew what he is referring to and giggled, then licked her lips, imagining the feeling of Anakin's warm, muscular figure embracing her. Both Anakin and Silk had something to look forward to. They left the room to return to Ketta and their fellow classmates to continue more of their Rogue training, unlocking boxes, pick-pocketing people, that sort of thing.

* * *

A few hours later that evening, Anakin took a nice warm shower then later got dressed into his plain white shirt and blue pants and wandered down the hallway with his bath towel slung over his right shoulder to the men's sleeping rooms. Along the way down the hallway while walking past more than a dozen recruits trying to reach their barracks, he heard someone shout out among the indistinct chattering of the recruits around him: "Hey you! Wait up!"

He wasn't sure if he was the one being addressed so he slowed his walking pace a bit. Soon a 20 year old man with a neatly combed auburn colored hair and hazel colored eyes came up next to him to his right from behind.

"Do I know you?" Anakin asked him as he stopped walking to get a good look at this guy as several recruits walked past them.

"No, I just wanted to talk before we turn in for tonight. You're Anakin Lunar, aren't you? You're the talk of the Academy. I'm Pavel. I'm one of the new recruits. Nice to meet you," Pavel said, then he extended out his right hand for a handshake.

Anakin simply looked down at Pavel's hand for a second then looked up at Pavel. He then realized that Anakin is not the handshaking type and withdrew his hand. Then they continued walking down the hall along with almost a dozen people around them.

"I hate to break it to you, but I don't do autographs," Anakin said dryly.

"No, it's not that, it's just... I hear your name all over the place. I heard some students say that you managed to defeat 3 mage recruits in a sparring practice 2 days ago. They said none of their illusions of magic missiles, fire or ice spells could hit you because of your lightning reflexes and you used the environment to your advantage or something like that," Pavel said.

Anakin, Pavel and a few other recruits walking behind them reached a "T" junction at the end of the hallway and made a left, walking past dozens more recruits.

"Maybe I have, maybe I haven't," Anakin shrugged indifferently.

"Hey, is it true what they say about you? That Lady Aribeth herself ordered the academy to send you an invitation to come here for training?" Pavel asked Anakin with concern. He had a feeling that there's more to Anakin than meets the eye.

"How I came here is none of your concern. Why should it be your concern?" Anakin curtly replied.

"It's just that I've never heard of anyone being invited to train at the Academy before. Usually people are begging to get in. It must be a great honor for you," Pavel said with a mild smile.

"Who cares about honor? I only came here because of the promise for great rewards," Anakin said.

After Pavel heard that, he finally figured out Anakin's nature.

"So you're in this for the money, are you? Well, I guess you aren't the only one. But some of us came to the Academy for a different reason," he said.

"For what? To be a hero? To save innocent lives from death and destruction?" Anakin asked almost in a sarcastic tone.

"Yeah," Pavel nodded.

Anakin snorted. He could tell that Pavel is naive to the cold ways of how the world works. Justice is only an ideal, a lie, a justification used to hide a person's darkest secrets, something Anakin has learned the hard way. But he had no intention of telling Pavel why he doesn't believe in the goodly things anymore, he wouldn't understand. At that moment, they finally reached their rooms. Anakin opened the door and stepped inside. Pavel followed.

"How did you get wrapped up in this?" Anakin grew curious about Pavel's reason for being here.

"My twin brother Bim and I work as handymen. We were working on one of the nearby farms outside the city when we heard Lady Aribeth had put out a call for heroes to come to the aid of Neverwinter. We knew the city was suffering, but we didn't know how bad things were until we arrived. We got here just before they sealed the gates and quarantined the city. Things are terrible out there. Thank the gods I got accepted into the Academy. I wouldn't want to be out there on the streets with the plague- not with the city guards barely able to keep order anymore," Pavel said.

At that moment, Bim approached Anakin and Pavel. He looks just like Pavel only his hair is longer, about neck length.

"Who is this you're talking to, Pavel?"

"Oh, hi, Bim, this is Anakin Lunar," Pavel replied.

"Ah, so you are Anakin Lunar. I've heard a lot about you since my brother and I enlisted in the Academy," Bim tried to shake Anakin's hand, but was forced to withdraw his hand just like Pavel when Anakin simply gave him the blank, emotionless look.

"I don't know much about this plague. All I've heard is that its the worst disease the citizens of Neverwinter ever had," Anakin said to the brothers.

Pavel scoffed.

"That's the understatement of the year. It's so bad, the whole city is quarantined, nobody is allowed in or out," he said with a nervous shiver.

"The Neverwinter militia are putting all their power in making sure the quarantine is fail proof, but that doesn't make things any better. Nobody likes being quarantined. Riots break out in the streets at random... I don't blame them, it's only been a couple tendays and already the death toll is over a thousand... What a nightmare..." Bim groaned sadly.

"Shouldn't someone be looking for a cure?" Anakin asked. Where there's a disease, there has to be a cure.

"There is no cure for the plague, Anakin," Pavel said sadly.

"Most people have given up hope of finding a cure for the Wailing Death. Healing spells, potions and medicinal herbs do nothing and even the prayers of the city's most powerful clergy have been ineffective," Bim said.

"I heard a rumor, though... The word on the street is that Aribeth is actually working on a cure right here in the Academy. But that's just a rumor. It may not be true," Pavel said hopefully at first, but then disdainfully at the end.

"We need facts, Pavel, not rumors. Rumors won't get me any closer to getting paid. Anyway, I need some shuteye. See you at the graduation ceremony tomorrow." Anakin said then yawned and walked into his room, shutting the door.

"I don't get it." Bim said, shaking his head.

"Get what?" Pavel asked.

"I can tell that he's no saint, yet Lady Aribeth wants to personally meet him tomorrow. I don't understand it. What does she see in him?" Bim scratched his head.

"I don't know either, but we'll never save Neverwinter if we judge our allies by their character," Pavel said.

"I suppose you're right." Bim shrugged, rubbing his eyes.

* * *

Later that night, Anakin fell into a troubled sleep because of a nightmare. Its the same nightmare he gets at random. Some nights he never has nightmares, and some nights like tonight, he does. In this nightmare, he only heard sounds, he could see nothing but pitch blackness. He could hear the sound of fire crackling loudly. Fire... There is only one bad memory he has that involves fire.

"_No... No... No..._" Anakin muttered in his sleep, trying to wake up but he couldn't, its as if most of his body had been paralyzed or something.

Then he heard the sound of a young child panting, as if trying to get away from something or someone. Soon the panting stopped and he heard the child say:

"_No... Oh no... Mama... Mama...! MAMAAAA!_" Anakin heard the child in his nightmare cry out.

"Gwah!" Anakin woke up in a cold sweat panting heavily.

His head had a mild headache but it soon subsided and he fell back to sleep.

* * *

Later, that evening, the graduation ceremony of the Academy is starting to get underway. Anakin, dressed in his black colored rogue tunic followed the rest of the students into the graduation room. The room where the graduation ceremony takes place is a large rectangular room with two wooden tables at the far end where the instructors and Aribeth herself are, and on both sides of the tables are coat of arms flags with the Neverwinter symbol on it, a beautifully designed black colored eye that seemed to glow purple on the outlines. On the left side of the room sat the new recruits who haven't been in the Academy since Day 1. Anakin has been in the Academy ever since the first day it opened to recruits, so that means Bim and Pavel are somewhere among the recruits who can only watch the graduation on the right side of the room. Each graduating student took his/her turn walking up to the instructors to be congratulated and then take their seats on the right side of the room.

It took 20 minutes for Anakin's turn to be commended for graduation. When he heard his name called out, he began to approach all the Academy's instructors ahead of him and saw Lady Aribeth herself step forward to greet him. Aribeth is somewhere around the young adult age for half-elves, she is 1 foot and 5 inches shorter than Anakin, she has long beautiful brown colored hair which reminded Anakin of the color of the leaves when they fall from the trees in the autumn season, and she wears bright silver chest exposing plate mail armor that has a strange design on the shoulder pads. The right shoulder pad appears normal sized, but the shoulder pad on her left shoulder is a little bigger and has four sharp zigzagging metal spikes. And sheathed on the left side of her waist she carries the same sword that Lord Nasher used to defeat a Minotaur several decades ago which made him legendary in Neverwinter's history, and on the right side of her waist she has a short sword. When Anakin saw Aribeth for the first time, he felt and noticed an odd, fuzzy feeling in his body. He realized that he is captivated by Aribeth's beauty. There is something about this woman that makes his heart flutter, but he pushed those thoughts aside. He seriously doubted that a paladin of Tyr like her would enter a romantic relationship with a man like him because everything he has done in his life was for money, not out of the "goodness" in his heart because he has none.

_Still, her beauty is captivating like the morning sun rising over the horizon..._ Anakin silently admitted to himself.

When he got close enough to Aribeth, she shook hands with him and smiled, much to Herban's surprise.

"Congratulations. Your training here at the Academy is now complete. May the blessing of Tyr be upon you," Aribeth said with a pleased smile.

"Thank you," Anakin nodded politely, again, to Herban's surprise.

"I have been looking forward to meeting you, Anakin. The instructors here at the Academy speak very highly of your skills. I am Lady Aribeth de Tylmarande."

Anakin could sense the sheer jealousy of some, if not most of the male students watching him converse with Aribeth. He remembered what Silk told him yesterday that Lady Aribeth has many admirers.

"Skills aside, is there something else about me that interests you?" Anakin asked Aribeth, trying his best to make it sound like a professional, polite question rather than a flirting question.

"I am sorry, Anakin, but I cannot speak more about this here. Perhaps after the graduation ceremony we can speak in private. Neverwinter can use a good man like you," Aribeth said and that made Anakin feel uneasy deep down inside.

_"Good man"... I'm everything but a good man... But does she know that or not...?_

"If you say so," Anakin shrugged.

Aribeth nodded. "Good we should arrange..."

Before she could finish her sentence, Anakin felt a slight tremor in the floor. At first he thought it was his imagination, but he quickly realized it wasn't when he saw the urgency in Aribeth's eyes.

"Wait! What was that?" She wondered.

"What was what? I didn't feel anything," Jaroo, the instructor of arcane magic said.

Aribeth looked back at Jaroo incredulously. "You really didn't feel it?" She turned her head back towards Anakin. "Did you feel it, Anakin?" She asked him.

"Yeah. It felt like an earthquake tremor..." Anakin slowly nodded.

They felt the tremor again. This one is much more stronger than the last one. Not only Aribeth and Anakin felt it, but also Herban, Jaroo, Elynwyd (the instructor of divine magic) and Ketta did as well, even all the recruits in the room. Aribeth now had a clear idea what is going on.

"Brace yourself, we are under attack!" She exclaimed.

"What?!" Elynwyd exclaimed in shock.

At that moment, nine mysterious, hostile mages appeared in the room through dimensional portals! Two were closest to Anakin, Aribeth and the instructors. The recruits who didn't study the ways of arcane magic ran for cover! The guards posted around the room engaged the hostile mages! The recruits who studied arcane magic tried to help out. Aribeth drew her weapons and engaged one of the closest mages. The instructors split up to help the recruits and guards.

"All recruits, get to the armory! Go go go!" Herban yelled, urging all Fighter, Rogue, Ranger and Paladin classed recruits to leave the graduation room and get to the armory.

Jaroo fired a magic missile at one mage, killing him, but the other mage behind Jaroo, who is a blonde haired woman blasted Jaroo in the back with a frosty beam of ice. Anakin wanted to join the fight but he knew that without a sword or crossbow, he can't do much. He needed to leave with the rest of the unarmed recruits to get armed. He then heard a mage chanting a few words to cast a spell. He realized the mage to his left is about to cast something at him! Retaliating quickly, he kicked one of the tables up in front of him and used it as a shield to protect himself from the Melf's Acid Arrow that the mage sent flying at him.

"Damn it!" The mage cursed.

Anakin knew that it'll take a few seconds for the mage to cast another spell charged at the mage. The mage drew a dagger from his belt and made an attempt to slit Anakin's throat. He dodged the blade by crouching and jabbed the mage in the stomach, causing him to bend over, then he held his head with his right hand and brought his knee up towards the mage's face, breaking his nose. then Anakin punched his face several times and delivered a roundhouse kick to the left side of his head. Aribeth cut down the first two mages, and the Academy guards managed to slay most of the other hostile mages, but they have already killed a number of recruits, including Herban, Ketta, Bim, and Elynwyd and the other instructors! Pavel managed to escape with the surviving recruits and made their way to the armory to get suited in armor, gear up and attack these mysterious assailants. Aribeth heard one mage beginning to cast magic missiles at her and she expertly dodged the two magic missiles by running towards the mage and rolling forward as the two missiles tried to intercept her on both sides and ended up colliding against each other, then Aribeth slashed the mage with both her short sword and Nasher's sword. Anakin managed to take down the last two mages like the previous one, using chairs and tables as cover to protect himself from magic missiles, acid arrows and ice beams.

"Who is this guy?!" mage #2 exclaimed, confused as to why Anakin is fighting mages unarmed.

As the second mage began to cast a magic missile, Anakin managed to get close enough to the first mage, disarm him of his dagger and use him as a human shield.

"No! Wait!" The mage cried.

Too late. The 2nd mage fired the magic missile and instead of hitting Anakin, it his his fellow mage instead! Anakin dropped the dead mage from his grasp and gave the other mage a few good punches then when the mage was dazed, Anakin quickly stepped behind the mage, grabbed his head and roughly twisted it to the right until he was rewarded with a sickening crack of the vertebrae, then the mage collapsed. Anakin started breathing heavily. He could hardly believe that he took down mages with his bare hands. Some people have managed to using a sword or ranged weapon, but with their bare hands? Not often at all. At that moment, Anakin noticed that the graduation room is FULL of corpses, not just the mages, but most of the recruits and all of the instructors!

"Looks like you won't be laughing after all," Anakin said with a small smile looking down at Herban's body, thinking about his last words yesterday.

"Anakin! I must speak to you!" Aribeth called out to him.

Anakin approached Aribeth, stepping over corpse after corpse.

"What the hell is going on here?" He asked her.

"I don't know, but I fear this is no random attack we have suffered." Aribeth shook her head.

Anakin frowned at Aribeth with suspicion. "You're holding something back. Mages just don't get up and attack an Academy for no reason. We have something they want. What is it?" He pressed for more information.

"I suppose you should know. We have a way to cure the Wailing Death. Or at least have the ingredients to make a cure," Aribeth admitted.

"So the rumors are true..." Anakin rubbed his chin in amusement.

"A number of creatures were brought form Waterdeep to the academy. It was believed the reagents for a spell to create a cure could be extracted from them. We tried to keep this information secret. But this attack reveals our secret is well known, even to our enemies," Aribeth said.

"Who are our enemies?" Anakin asked her.

Aribeth replied with a shrug and said: "Neverwinter has many enemies. Some declare themselves openly, such as the city of Luskan. Others keep their identities and motives hidden from us, striking from the shadows."

"So you don't know who is behind this?"

"No, I don't, but it is obvious that they are here to destroy our hope of ending the Wailing Death. Please, you must protect the Waterdhavian creatures, Anakin! They must not be allowed to fall into the enemy's hands!" Aribeth exclaimed.

"Just me? Wait, you're not joining me in protecting them?" Anakin frowned in confusion.

"I would help you and take you to the creatures myself, but I fear that my presence would make protecting the creatures more difficult, if not impossible."

"How?"

"Look around you, Anakin! Our attackers appeared in this room. It is likely their arrival was magically centered on me. They must have assumed I would be with the Waterdhavian creatures. Even now our enemy may be watching me through magical means, hoping I will lead then right to where the creatures are kept. I cannot take the risk."

"I understand," Anakin nodded slowly.

"You must do this alone, Anakin. Go back through the hallway leading to this room, and take the corridor to the east, then make your way through the courtyard to the east wing of the Academy. That is where the Waterdhavian creatures are being kept," Aribeth instructed him.

"All right," he nodded.

"Hurry! The fate of Neverwinter depends on you, Anakin! May Tyr be with you!" Aribeth exclaimed before leaving out another exit.

Anakin left the graduation room the way he came in before the attack.

* * *

Down the hallway he encountered another mysterious mage. The mage is clearly surprised to see Anakin.

"What the?! Where's Aribeth? I was expecting her to come this way, not a wet-behind-the-ears whelp like you!" He exclaimed in shock.

"Watch your tongue, mage, or I'll yank it out," Anakin warned him with a threatening scowl.

"Bah! You're not even worth my time. Minions, kill this whelp!" The mage commanded, summoning two goblins and then used a spell to teleport elsewhere.

The goblins, armed with daggers exclaimed a few words in their native language and prepared to engage unarmed Anakin.

"Goblins, huh? Come on, mage, give me a challenge here," Anakin chuckled, cracking his knuckles.

The goblins charged at Anakin, believing that since he is unarmed, they have the advantage. They were proven wrong. Anakin dodged their strikes and finished off one goblin by kicking him in the chest then kicked the other one, and stomped the first goblin he kicked in the chest until his ribs broke apart. He left the barely conscious goblin alone and continued walking down the hallway.

The goblin regained consciousness and saw that his buddy's chest has been crushed into a bloody pulp. The goblin cried for a few seconds and then decided to avenge his friend. He grabbed his dagger and ran towards Anakin, hoping to successfully stab him in the back. The goblin yelled its war cry as it neared closer to Anakin and when he got 9 feet close, it jumped at Anakin, poised to bury its dagger into his head. Anakin heard the goblin coming, readied his right arm, curling his fingers into a fist, and spun around with his right arm outstretched for a brutal backhand, his wrist colliding with the goblin's neck and Anakin slammed the goblin so hard against the wall, he heard the goblin's skull crack. He held his arm against the goblin's neck for a few seconds. When he saw the goblin's arms and legs droop down lifelessly, he released the goblin's neck, causing it to slump down to the floor and he continued on. He could hear the shouts and screams of the Academy guards and recruits outside the Academy walls fighting more mages, goblins and other armies the enemy has out there. Soon he saw a large door to his right down the hallway and entered it.

He found himself in the storage rooms of the academy, where they keep all types of provisions in crates. He made his way through the storage room until he heard the sounds of steel clanging, shouts of anxious recruits and chattering of goblins. Anakin realized that he's getting close to the armory. He quickly made his way into the armory and found Pavel and two more recruits accosted by several goblins. The recruits managed to kill 3 goblins before getting killed by the remaining two. Now only Pavel is left, armed with a medium shield in his left hand and a flail in his right hand. Anakin jumped into the armory kicking down one goblin, surprising the other goblin long enough for Pavel to crack its head with his flail. Pavel sighed upon relief seeing Anakin.

"Thank the gods you're here, Anakin. I thought those goblins would be the death of me!"

"The gods had nothing to do with it, Pavel. Where's your brother?" Anakin asked.

"He's gone. They killed Bim. Look, Anakin, it isn't safe traveling alone. Let me come with you."

"Are you serious?" Anakin asked Pavel.

Truthfully, Anakin didn't like the idea of having a sidekick. They usually get in the way.

"Everybody needs help from someone once in a while, someone with skill you don't have," Pavel replied.

"My skills outranked everyone in the Academy," Anakin reminded Pavel.

"It doesn't hurt having a helping hand or two. Allies make you more stronger, you know," Pavel tried convincing Anakin.

"Hmm... You make a good point," Anakin rubbed his chin thoughtfully. "All right, you can tag along as long as you make yourself useful, and try to keep up. I won't come back for you if you fall behind," he warned Pavel.

"I'll be fine," he assured Anakin.

After Anakin got suited up in studded leather armor and equipped himself with a long sword, a dagger and short sword, he and Pavel left the armory, fighting their way past goblins who are searching out surviving recruits indoors of the Academy. Both Pavel and Anakin could hear the Academy guards shouting out commands outside the Academy walls. Whatever they are fighting, it's likely a little worse than goblins.

Soon Anakin and Pavel found their way into the courtyard, where most of the Academy recruits and guards are in an intense battle against the mysterious mages and their minions. The entire courtyard has become a war zone!

"Run! We got to get to the east wing of the Academy!" Anakin exclaimed to Pavel.

"Right!" Pavel nodded.

He ran close behind Anakin, weaving their way past shouting recruits and guards led by Corporal Dendy shooting arrows, crossbow bolts and casting magic missiles at the enemy mages and their summoned minions, animated skeletons, and goblins. All around Pavel, every recruit and guard were getting shot down brutally, either by acid arrows, magic missiles, it was too much for his mind to absorb. He saw one hostile mage cast a flame arrow at a Ranger classed recruit. He never had a chance. Both sides were taking heavy losses, Pavel wanted to help out, but he knew he's better off following Anakin to wherever he is going. There's no way just the two of them can help everyone take on a group of unknown, well armed assailants.

"Don't stop! Don't stop!" Anakin called back at Pavel, reminding Pavel that he'll keep going if he falls behind.

Pavel managed to move past a guard armed with a crossbow just before he got hit by a bolt of lightning from one of the enemy mages.

"Auugh!" The electrified guard groaned, causing Pavel to gasp in surprise at how close he came to getting hit as well.

All around him, guards and recruits were shouting words during the battle like:

"Let's go! Let's go!"

"You heard the man! Let's move!"

"Follow me!"

"Right away, sir!"

"They're everywhere! Look out!"

"On your right!"

"Get down!"

"Take them down!"

"Fire! Fire!"

Pavel also noticed that a Cleric classed recruit was trying to heal an injured Fighter classed recruit who has an arrow stuck into his waist from one of the animated skeletons the mages are using against them. Pavel then looked to his left and saw an enemy mage beginning to summon a fireball, waving his arms, calling upon the arcane energies and sent a fireball the size of a volleyball flying towards a group of guards and recruits close by.

"Watch out!" One of the guards yelled.

The fireball exploded between them, setting everyone on fire. The image was too much for Pavel to take in, seeing them flail about and scream in pain as the fire cooked them... The sounds of the intense battle in the courtyard nearly faded away in Pavel's ears. All he could hear almost loud and clear was his heartbeat, heavy breathing and the painful screams of his fellow recruits around him. Part of him wanted to just lay down and hope this is all just an intense nightmare. Anakin noticed the corpse of the ranged weapon instructor, Hewwet ahead of him. He ran up to Hewwet's body, knelt down and noticed that he had Anakin's favorite crossbow in his right hand. Anakin pried the crossbow out of Hewwet's cold hand and grabbed his bag of crossbow bolts and continued running for the east entrance of the Academy. He looked behind to see that Pavel is keeping up fairly well even though he seems to be traumatized at all the death and destruction happening around him. Pavel also noticed that one of the enemy mages cast a Fear spell on another group of guards and recruits, causing their minds to descend into irrational panic so that their animated skeletons and goblin minions can easily finish them off. Pavel tried to calm his rattled psyche and continue following Anakin.

"Heads up!" Anakin exclaimed to Pavel, seeing two animated skeletons armed with swords blocking their way.

He aimed his crossbow at one of the skeletons and fired. The crossbow bolt flew at the skeleton's skull and buried itself into the forehead, causing the skeleton's skull to pop off its body. Pavel wasted no time in breaking down the other animated skeleton with his flail. The skeleton tried attacking first, but Pavel blocked the sword strike with his shield and swung in with his flail, shattering the skeleton. They eventually reached the east wing entrance of the Academy and ran indoors.

In the room closest to the stables, Anakin and Pavel encountered the same mage Anakin met before, the same one who summoned goblins to attack him.

"You again? You survived?!" The mage couldn't believe he crossed paths with Anakin again.

"Surprised, are you? You'll be even more surprised when I shove your guts into that mouth of yours," Anakin threatened the mage.

"Ha! I doubt it, because I'm not the dead man walking. You and your pathetic friend are! Your pitiful lives end right here!" The mage exclaimed and used a summoning spell to summon three goblins.

"I got the goblins. You get the mage," Pavel told Anakin.

"Just the way I wanted it," Anakin grinned at Pavel then charged at the mage.

When he noticed the mage beginning to cast a spell, Anakin dived behind the nearest crate to avoid getting blasted by a beam of ice. Pavel blocked the goblins attacks with his shield. Two of them tried to flank him, but unfortunately for them, he's the one who wields the strongest weapon compared to their daggers. Pavel bashed the goblin to his right, then bashed the goblin ahead of him with his shield. At that moment, the third goblin jumped on his back!

"No! Get off!" Pavel grunted, trying to shake off the goblin before it drives its dagger into his head.

He flailed about wildly until he crashed on top of a small wooden table with a small flowerpot sitting in the middle of it. He fell on his back on the table, causing it to crack in two, and the goblin's back broke the flowerpot, causing the soil that was once in the pot to spill out. Anakin peeked out from behind the crate and fired a crossbow bolt at the mage, hitting his left shoulder.

"Argh! You little runt!" The mage snarled.

Anakin noticed that Hewwet's bag had much less bolts than he thought, it only had one more bolt left. Although now that the mage's left arm is disabled, he can now melee attack the mage. Anakin drew his dagger out and charged at the mage. The mage grabbed his own dagger with his right hand and started swinging at Anakin to keep him back. Then they started circling each other, looking for a good moment to attack. Pavel stood up and yanked the barely conscious goblin off of him, and frantically looked around for his flail. He dropped it somewhere and now can't find it! He had no choice but to stomp the goblin to death before it fully regained consciousness. The mage charged at Anakin and he dodged then expertly used his dagger to open a wound above the right side of the mage's waist. The mage screamed in pain, then Anakin buried his dagger into the mage's back and pulled it down, damaging the mage's spinal column and he collapsed dead.

Pavel shook his head, checking the back of his head for any injuries then he noticed that his flail is next to a marble statue of a knight.

"Will you live?" Anakin asked Pavel curiously.

"I believe so," Pavel nodded.

"Good. Let's keep moving and find these Waterdhavian creatures," Anakin said.

"What?" Pavel frowned in confusion.

"Aribeth told me the rumors of the Academy having a cure for the Wailing Death is true. We must protect the Waterdhavian creatures at all costs," Anakin told him as they headed for a door to the stables.

"That makes sense. It explains why we are attacked," Pavel said as he followed Anakin into the stables.

In the stables, Anakin and Pavel found two men, Fenthick Moss and Desther Indelayne trying to defend two Waterdhavian creatures from a group of goblins. The creatures Anakin and Pavel saw before them is a dryad or nymph, fey-maidens who are protectors of forests and trees. They look like beautiful human or elven women with delicate slender bodies that seem to be made of soft wood. The dryad Anakin saw looked like a half naked young elven woman with scanty clothes made out of moss and a few leaves and seemed to be losing some of her beauty due to her separation from nature, but still she appeared very attractive. The other Waterdhavian creature is a pureblood Yuan-ti woman. Yuan-ti are a race of evil humanoid snakes, but pure blood Yuan-ti are the most human looking breed of the Yuan-ti, they have minor reptilian features such as snake-like eyes, a forked tongue and patches of scales on their skin. The pure blood Yuan-ti woman Anakin saw has long black hair, dark green eyes, bright gray skin that almost looks scaly and wore a skintight, provocative leotard. Fenthick Moss is a male elf with a golden headband around his forehead, he wore red robes and brown sandals. Desther is an elderly but healthy looking male human with receding gray hair and wore gray and red colored clothing. Half of the goblins were busy fighting Desther and Fenthick while the others attempted to eliminate the dryad and yuan-ti.

"Hurry! Kill the dryad!" The goblin leader exclaimed.

The goblins readied their bows and arrows and aimed at the dryad standing in one of the cubicles where horses used to be kept.

"Eeek!" The dryad shrieked and shut the stable doors just in time, the doors ended up being a shield for her, protecting her from the arrows.

"No! I must escape! I need to flee!" The dryad exclaimed, trying to use a teleportation spell from a scroll she stole during her escape.

Then as luck would have it for the dryad, she teleported out of the stables, away from the hostile goblins.

"Damn! That one got away!" Pavel exclaimed.

"No!" Fenthick wailed after blasting a goblin with a wand that shoots magic missiles.

"They've freed the Yuan-ti too!" Desther exclaimed.

"Get the Yuan-ti! Now!" The goblin leader exclaimed as some of his minions engaged Anakin and Pavel, who are trying to intervene.

The Yuan-ti woman is not as defenseless and timid as the dryad. She pelted a couple goblins with magic missiles then teleported away like the dryad using a scroll with the same teleportation spell. "Now that my bonds are broken, I am free to leave this accursed place," she said before disappearing.

"Nooo!" Fenthick wailed in despair.

It didn't take long for Anakin, Pavel, Fenthick and Desther to finish off the remaining goblins. After the fight, Fenthick fell into depression.

"We came too late! The creatures are lost, the Academy students slain... NO! This cannot be! How could this happen?!" He cried, dropping his magic missile wand and falling to his knees in despair.

Desther frowned in frustration. "Yes, all is lost, Fenthick. The nymph has fled, the yuan-ti and the other creatures have escaped into the streets of the city. And where was Aribeth during all this?" He asked Fenthick in a harsh tone.

Anakin sensed that Desther is accusing Aribeth of this setback. He wasn't going to let that slide.

"Aribeth sent me here. I came to protect the creatures on her behalf," Anakin told Desther.

Desther looked at Anakin in sheer disbelief. "You? Did Aribeth really expect a... a whelp such as this would be able to defend the Waterdhavian creatures? Is she really so blind to the truth, Fenthick?"

Anakin knew right then that he would dislike Desther as much as he disliked Herban.

Fenthick immediately looked up at Desther in near outrage and got up on his feet. "Desther! I will have you speak no more ill of Lady Aribeth. She did what she thought was best."

Desther turned his back on Fenthick and scoffed. "Bah! I know of the feelings you and Lady Aribeth have for each other, but it does nothing to change the facts. She was wrong to bring the creatures here."

Fenthick wanted to say something else to Desther, but he held his tongue. He wanted to tell him that he's not defending Lady Aribeth simply because they are lovers, but Desther would believe otherwise anyway.

"I will leave you and your lady love to clean up this mess, Fenthick. I must go and make arrangements to recover the cure Aribeth has so carelessly lost," Desther said as he walked towards the stable doors ahead, opened them and walked out.

Pavel noticed that there is no more shouting outside, no more clanging of steel, no whooshing of arcane energy, nothing. It seems as soon as the dryad and yuan-ti left, the attackers of the Academy suddenly retreated.

"Hmph. That man seriously needs a girlfriend, maybe then his demeanor would adjust. Then again, I'm not sure even a hag would mate with a bastard like him," Anakin huffed.

"You must forgive Desther. The strain of the Wailing Death weighs heavily on the Helmites. As their leader, Desther has worked long and hard to help ease the suffering of Neverwinter, and this most recent setback has upset him greatly," Fenthick assured Anakin.

"It doesn't change the fact that he's a bastard..." Anakin muttered.

Fenthick didn't want to think negatively about Desther, so he decided to change the subject by introducing himself to Anakin. "I am Fenthick Moss, priest of Tyr and companion of the Lady Aribeth. You must be Anakin, the student Aribeth told me about."

"I take it you spoke to Aribeth today?" Anakin asked him.

"Desther and I arrived with reinforcements shortly after the attack began. I found Aribeth in the south assembly chamber, hard pressed by dozens of the mysterious assailants. We managed to drive off the attackers and Aribeth told us she had sent one of the students on ahead to defend the Waterdhavian creatures," Fentick told him.

Anakin began to wonder why Desther was surprised that Aribeth told him and Fenthick that he is sent to defend the Waterdhavian creatures.

"While Aribeth tended to the wounded, one of the mages who had arrived with reinforcements teleported Desther and me to this room. Alas, we arrived to find the cages unlocked, and the creatures fleeing," Fenthick continued his story.

"So do you have any idea who attacked us?" Pavel asked Fenthick.

"We have no clues as to who planned the attack, and I doubt any prisoners we take will know anything about who is truly behind this. A few straggling goblins are all that remains of our attackers, but I fear we have lost this battle. The Waterdhavian creatures are gone, and all the students are dead..." Fenthick replied, wiping a tear.

"Not me, or Pavel," Anakin said.

"Well, that's true, but still, the losses are very high..." Fenthick slowly nodded.

"So, do you think there would be some kind of reward if I hunted the creatures and brought them back?" Anakin asked Fenthick, realizing this is an opportunity for a bonus, bringing back the Waterdhavian creatures and stopping whoever is behind the Wailing Death.

"I would like to think whoever helps in this task does so out of the selfless desire to end this misery of a plague, Anakin." Fenthick told him. "However, there's no doubt that there will be both gold and glory for those who recover the Waterdhavian creatures."

"Then in that case, you have my assistance, Fenthick," Anakin said.

"From all accounts you are a capable young man, Anakin. Aribeth told me the instructors at the Academy spoke very highly of you. I don't know what your role is, Anakin. That is for my Lady Aribeth to decide. You must meet her at the Halls of Justice next week. She will have more information for you there. Hopefully we will have a better understanding of what we are up against during that time. We all must do our part, Anakin."

"Before we part ways for now, I have one question. Are you and Aribeth really lovers?" Anakin asked curiously.

Fenthick shamelessly nodded. "Aribeth and I are of one heart, it is true. Is this surprising to you? We are both disciples of Tyr, we are both servants of Neverwinter. We draw our strength from each other during these difficult times. In duty, in out faith and in our love we will find a way to best the Wailing Death!" Fenthick admitted.

It upset Anakin to know that Aribeth is taken. And here he is, developing feelings for for a woman who likely won't accept him due to his dark nature, and Silk, the only woman who would accept him is most likely among the dead... Oh well, it is inevitable. Once a rogue, always a rogue, the only strength he relies on is himself. As a personal rule, he never counts on anyone else all the time. Relying on other people for strength only hinders your effort in finding your own strength. That's what Anakin learned growing up.

"All right. so next week, we'll meet at the Hall of Justice," Anakin said.

"Yes. There is much to attend to in the coming week. Aribeth and I will need you at the temple. May Tyr's blessing be upon you, Anakin." Fenthick said before walking out the stable doors.

Anakin looked back at Pavel and he could tell that Pavel is still rattled by all the carnage and death he has seen lately. "Anakin, I..." He started to say.

"Go on, spit it out," Anakin urged him.

"I owe you my life, Anakin. Without you, I wouldn't have made it out here. I... I could have died, just like my brother..." Pavel managed to say.

"All you owe me is money, nothing more, nothing less. I don't babysit people for free," Anakin said.

Pavel forced a smile, realizing Anakin can stay cool under pressure, but he can't. "You got what it takes to be a hero, Anakin, maybe even a legend, but not me. This life isn't for me, I know that now. I'm going back home," he said in depression. "Seeing all this... It made me realize something. Being a hero is not as glamorous as we thought it would be when we were kids. When we were running through the courtyard, I was scared of dying. All I could think about is laying on the grass, curl up in a fetal position and hope that this is a nightmare. A hero shouldn't act like that."

"Life isn't all sunshine and butterflies, Pavel. People like you have to wake up and realize that sooner or later," Anakin said.

Pavel nodded slowly. "Your words are truer than you know. Real heroes have the will to face adversity in many shapes and forms. I know you're destined for great things someday, Anakin, but I don't want to risk my neck for fame and fortune," Pavel said.

"Some people have the guts, some don't," Anakin said.

They walked out of the stables, their ears welcomed by the screams of severely injured guards in the aftermath of the attack nearby. Pavel took a deep breath and sighed, dropping his flail and shield.

"I'm no hero. I just want a nice, quiet life. I doubt our paths will cross again anytime soon. goodbye, Anakin, and good luck," Pavel said.

"Goodbye." Anakin said. _Good riddance, weak willed fool._

* * *

_In one brutal attack, the promise of those at the Academy had been all but snuffed out. Hope disappeared with all of the Waterdhavian creatures, and the weight of the terrible sickness pressed down on the city once more. Even more chilling, rumors about an enemy wanting to destroy Neverwinter from within has been proven true. Still, a flicker of hope remains, for not all had died in the attack. From the bloody carnage at the Academy, a survivor, named Anakin Lunar had stepped forward to be Neverwinter's champion in this dark hour._


	2. Chapter 2 Jailbreak

Ever since the unexpected attack on the Neverwinter Academy, Anakin stayed at a nearby inn called the Shining Serpent Inn along with Pavel. After witnessing the horrors of his brother, fellow recruits and Academy guards being slain one by one, Pavel lost heart in trying to become a hero and decided to stay at the safest place possible in Neverwinter. A tenday has passed now. It is now five hours away from midnight on the 5th day of Mirtul, 1372 DR. The night is young and its time for the young recruit to answer the summons. Anakin entered the Hall of Justice, a temple of Tyr located on a cliff overlooking Neverwinter Harbor and the Sea of Swords ocean on the southern bank of the Neverwinter River, across Sleeping Dragon Bridge away from Castle Never. He opened the door then looked around to make sure he isn't being followed. So far, he spotted no one. He stepped inside and closed the door.

He found himself in a very large room used as a sanatorium for Wailing Death infected men, women and children lying on bedrolls being treated as best as possibly could by nurses, priests and clerics alike. Some were moaning in pain, coughing up blood and some experienced brief but very excruciating pain that they scream out periodically. Anakin saw Fenthick speaking to Desther not far ahead by one of the room's support pillars.

"I understand how you feel, Desther, really, I do, but we need all the help we can get," Fenthick meekly reasoned with him.

Desther waved a hand dismissively causing Fenthick to lower his head in depression.

"What we need is trustworthy people, Fenthick, and I believe that Aribeth's faith is waning, especially since she trusts that rogue of a young man-" Before Desther could say any more, Anakin cleared his throat to get their attention, and finally Fenthick and Desther noticed Anakin approaching them casually.

"Oh! Anakin! You were quick to answer the summons. Allow me to be the first to welcome you to the Halls of Justice," Fenthick greeted Anakin, then reached out and shook his hand.

The screams of one of the infected men echoed in the room, coupled with the wails of sick women, even a few kids.

"This is a mistake, Fenthick. We know nothing about this whelp! How could you and Aribeth so blindly trust him?" Desther asked Fenthick in such a gruff, harsh tone.

Fenthick turned around to face Desther with a dejected look on his baggy eyes.

"Desther, please, Anakin showed great promise throughout his training of the Academy, and has done even more in the tenday since the attack. Rarely has a recruit shown much potential after such a short training period. If we are to have any hope of finding a cure for the Wailing Death, we need people like Anakin in the service of Neverwinter," he reasoned.

"I'll only serve if I get well paid, Fenthick," Anakin reminded him.

Desther scowled at Anakin's emotionless, pragmatic nature, especially while hearing the moans and wails of the sick all over the room.

"Such callous disregard for the suffering of others! Is this the kind of mercenary we want working for us, Fenthick?"

"There is nothing wrong with wanting to earn one's fortune in the world, Desther," Fenthick replied almost firmly.

Desther curled his hands into fists and huffed in anger and frustration, then he turned his back on Fenthick and walked away a few feet then turned back. Fenthick turned his attention to Anakin while Desther was fuming.

"Rest assured, Anakin, you will be well rewarded for your efforts," he promised.

Anakin nodded, then turned his scowling green eyes towards angry Desther.

"All right... but be sure to put a muzzle on your hagspawn friend before he gets himself hurt," Anakin said to Fenthick while keeping his eyes focused on Desther.

Desther bristled in outrage, his eyes wide in surprise for a brief moment, then he glared in outrage at the upstart.

"What did you say you little whelp?!"

Fenthick stepped between Desther and Anakin before things escalated into a fight.

"Stop, Desther, please! Please!"

Desther reluctantly calmed down.

"Anakin, you must forgive Desther. The plague takes a heavy toll on us all, a toll made even greater in the past weeks by the attack on the Academy and the loss of the cure," Fenthick said in an apologetic tone to Anakin.

"You tell that old man to watch what he says about me or I'll break his teeth next time!" Anakin warned Fenthick.

Desther muttered something under his breath, trying to hold his anger in check and walked away from Anakin and Fenthick, heading for a door nearby guarded by two knights of Helm, the holy symobl of Helm painted on the breastplates of their armor.

"You do not understand, Anakin. The true horror of the Wailing Death had yet to be felt within the Academy's walls," Fenthick paused to turn his back on Anakin and gaze upon the hundred moaning and coughing sick men, women and children laying on their bedrolls being treated as best as possible by the priests, nurses and clerics.

"The quarantine of Neverwinter has done little to halt the spread of the Wailing Death. Bonfires burn bright at night and day as the city watch dispose of the dead, yet the corpses are piled ever higher. It is all we can do to contain the chaos and maintain order within the various city districts. Rumors run rampant and the citizens are on the verge of panic, which may lead to another more riots," Fenthick added.

His curiosity piqued, Anakin walked up to Fenthick, standing next to him to his left.

"Rumors? What rumors?" He asked curiously.

Fenthick turned his head to look at Anakin.

"Because the plague cannot be cured by the priests or clerics of the city, some claim it is an unnatural thing sent by an unknown enemy bent on destroying Neverwinter."

"Like Luskan?" Anakin guessed.

Fenthick rubbed his chin thoughtfully before replying.

"I cannot rule out that possibility, Anakin..." Fenthick slowly shook his head because he had doubts that Luskan is behind this.

He briefly assumed that the High Captains of Luskan had probably allied with the wizards and sorceresses of the Arcane Brotherhood, who study at the Host Tower of the Arcane there, but again, he doubted that they are involved.

At that moment, Desther returned to join Fenthick and Anakin now that he has completely calmed down.

"The attack on the Academy in these past tendays will only make things worse, Fenthick- once the citizens learn how Aribeth lost the cure through her lack of faith!" Fenthick's anger nearly boiled over, but he managed to tame some, if not most of it.

Fenthick's eyes flashed when he heard Desther speak ill of Aribeth.

"Desther! I will not have you question the faith of my true love! Aribeth believed the Academy to be a safe haven. Anyway, it is not our place to even discuss such things." He then turned his attention to Anakin. "I have kept you for too long, Anakin. My Lady Aribeth is waiting for you in the next room beyond the north doors. Speak to her as soon as possible. Go with the blessing of Tyr upon you."

Anakin nodded at Fenthick before heading towards the north door that leads deeper into the Halls of Justice. As he walked away, he heard Desther tell Fenthick that if Aribeth had sent the Waterdhavian creatures to his Helmites instead, none of this would ever happened, and Fenthick rebuked him by saying there is no clear way to know what would have happened. First, Anakin had to walk by row after row of sick people to his left and right, suffering from mild or intense pain that comes and goes at random.

_Their suffering pales in comparison to mine..._ Anakin reminded himself as he ignored the cries and wails of the sick, heading for the door to the next few rooms until he found himself in Tyr's temple.

* * *

He eventually found that Aribath is not where Fenthick said he would find her, and Anakin eventually got lost and had to ask a few priests of Tyr where Lady Aribeth is located. They directed him to the room where she is waiting for him, then left to continue their own business. Anakin is still mildly infatuated with Aribeth, but he had to remind himself that she isn't single, Fenthick Moss is her lover.

_I shouldn't be surprised. A half-elven woman with beauty as radiant as the rising sun... Someone was bound to win her heart before I could..._ Anakin thought glumly to himself as he stepped into the small office.

"Welcome, Anakin Lunar. I regret I did not get the chance to introduce myself properly to you while you were training at the Academy," she said while making a formal bow at Anakin.

"I don't think you did either..." Anakin agreed.

"Then allow me to re-introduce myself. I am Lady Aribeth de Tylmarande, paladin in the service of Tyr and the right hand of Nasher Alagondar, Lord of Neverwinter. I have been waiting patiently for you."

"I came as quick as I could, but I was delayed for a while by Fenthick," Anakin explained.

A warm smile spread across Aribeth's lips as she placed her hands on her chest, a few inches above her cleavage.

"Ah, dear Fenthick, the love of my life. He has been my rock during these troubled times..." She paused to change her dreamy expression to a more serious one. "... But even he cannot help me with this, Anakin."

"And I suppose this is where I come in..." Anakin knew what Aribeth is going to talk about next: Him.

Aribeth gestured to Anakin to sit down on the wooden chair in front of him, and he did as she requested.

"I have been following your progress since your early training at the Academy. Neverwinter has need of a man like you if we are to survive the Wailing Death," Aribeth paused there for a second then started slowly pacing back and forth as Anakin gazed at her long, beautiful bright brown hair. "The attack on the Academy doused the one faint spark of hope this city had. I need you to help recover that which we have lost, Anakin," she instructed.

"Do not worry, Lady Aribeth, I'll help you... For a price," Anakin said.

"I promise your reward for this task will be well worth your efforts. There are many rumors about this plague, but if you are to aid me in this, it is important you know the truth about the Wailing Death. Our divine healers can do nothing to help those afflicted by the Wailing Death, and even our most powerful magic cannot raise those who succumb to the illness. But a short time ago, we had word that Khelben "Blackstaff" Arunsun, the famous archmage of Waterdeep, had discovered a potential cure, one that might be concocted from the essence of four rare and magical creatures." She explained.

"What became of these creatures?" Anakin wanted to know as he raised his right eyebrow in curiosity.

Aribeth sat down behind the desk before replying.

"Under great secrecy the four creatures were gathered in Waterdeep then sent here to Neverwinter, as strange a menagerie as any has ever set eyes on, a cockatrice, an intellect devourer, a yuan-ti and a dryad. I ordered them sent to the Academy, Neverwinter's renowned training institution for adventurers of every ilk. I once studied there myself, and I thought the instructors and students were loyal to Lord Nasher."

"So you assume someone within the Academy is the betrayer. I feel inclined to agree with you, if that's what you think. I remember one of the mages expected to encounter you instead of me," Anakin rubbed his chin thoughtfully.

Aribeth's eyes flashed.

_I knew it... They expected me to lead them to the Waterdhavian creatures... _She thought to herself.

"Yes, that is exactly what I believe. The Academy may have been betrayed from within. Or perhaps I simply put too much faith in the instructors, students and staff to keep the news secret, as Desther claims," Aribeth said aloud, lowering her eyes to the floor a little, wondering if she was wrong to send the creatures to the Academy, endangering everyone that had been slain.

"It's clearly obvious the attack was too accurate to be planned by someone on the outside," Anakin said.

Aribeth nodded in agreement, resting her forearms on the desk's surface.

"You were there. You saw the slaughter. The attack caught us unprepared. You are one of only a handful of survivors from the carnage of the Academy."

"What were Desther and Fenthick doing during the attack?" Anakin asked, wanting to hear Aribeth's side of the story.

"Fenthick and Desther arrived with reinforcements. They found me in the south wing of the Academy, and I directed them to a mage who teleported them to where the creatures are kept so they can assist you, but during the confusion of the battle the Waterdhavian creatures disappeared into the streets of Neverwinter - and our hopes of a cure vanished with them."

Anakin could see where this is going and he relaxed further into his chair.

"First, find the Waterdhavian creatures and bring them back to me at any cost. We need to harvest components from these creatures if we are to concoct a cure for the Wailing Death. This is you most important duty. Second, we must discover who was behind the attack on the Academy. Any evidence you encounter in this matter should be brought to Fenthick. He is the one assigned this task of unmasking our hidden enemy," Aribeth said.

Anakin scratched the left side of his face briefly.

"It's been a week since the Waterdhavian creatures escaped. How do we know if they are still alive?" He asked.

"By all accounts the creatures escaped the battle of the Academy unharmed, and there are many reports of strange beasts pouring in from every district of the city," she replied.

"Won't the city watch assist in the search? Neverwinter is a large city. It will be like finding four needles in a haystack," Anakin said.

"The city watch can do little to help in this search, their numbers are barely enough to keep order in the streets of Neverwinter. Others, like Fenthick or myself, have duties that require us to be here," was Aribeth's solemn reply.

"Why do you trust me even though you hardly know me?" Anakin wanted to know.

"Because I could see that among the other recruits at the Academy, you are unique. You proved yourself during the attack on the Academy, Anakin. Your bravery and skill are obvious, and I know you are not in league with those who seek to destroy Neverwinter," Aribeth replied.

Anakin felt the need to commend her judgment. Even under stressful times like this, she seems to know who to rely on. Even though he doesn't feel obligated to assist the people of Neverwinter, he didn't want to turn down the opportunity for great wealth, or disappointing a beautiful half-elf woman like Aribeth.

"I'll do this, but the rewards better be worthwhile," Anakin insisted.

Aribeth nodded in agreement without hesitation.

"Whatever rewards you seek- fame, fortune, glory, you shall have in abundance. Provided you are successful in this task. I ask for your discretion in this matter. News of the attack and strange creatures roaming the city will only add to the panic and chaos already in the streets. To aid you in your task, I have hired someone to be your ally. You'll find him waiting for you near the exit," Aribeth explained.

Anakin stood up out of his chair, shaking his head in denial.

"Ah, no disrespect, Lady Aribeth, but I don't like having sidekicks tagging along with me. They'll only slow me down," Anakin refused.

"Even so, it is useful to have a travelling companion or two with you, a companion that can do things that you alone can't," Aribeth said.

"Thank you, Lady Aribeth," Anakin bowed respectfully at Aribeth, then turned to walk towards the door, but he suddenly changed his mind and turned to face Aribeth again. "Before I go, I want to know what do you think about Desther. I don't like him."

"I think the Helmite is arrogant, sanctimonious, self-righteous and holier-than-thou!" Aribeth exclaimed quickly with a little venom in her voice which told Anakin she doesn't like him either. "... Forgive me for being so blunt, but Desther and I do not see eye to eye," Aribeth added after a brief pause.

"I can understand why..." Anakin said with a small smile.

"Desther challenges my ever decision on general principle, or so it would seem. He is constantly accusing my of abandoning my faith and not trusting enough in the power of the divine."

"Why do you put up with him if he's such a pain in the ass?" Anakin asked her.

"I get the feeling that Desther and his Helmites do more to harm my efforts than help them, but Fenthick assures me they bring hope to this city, and hope is something the people desperately need," Aribeth said.

Anakin shook his head then approached the desk and rested his hands on top of its surface, leaning towards Aribeth with a very serious frown in his face.

"This city doesn't need an arrogant, sexually repressed Helmite like Desther to bring hope. What the city needs is a renegade like me who will get the job done. I'll bring back the Waterdhavian creatures, alive or dead, if necessary... Got any leads I can follow?" Anakin said.

She crossed her arms, thinking of a recent lead for Anakin to follow. Then she snapped her fingers as if she got an idea of some kind.

"There have been some promising reports from the River District. Several eyewitness accounts indicate a strange creature is wandering the area- or was a couple days ago. But there's no guarantee the reports are accurate," Aribeth said.

"That's all I needed. Thanks," Anakin nodded and opened the door.

"Farewell, Anakin. May Tyr guide your steps," Aribeth smiled and bowed respectfully at Anakin before he walked out the door.

He headed for the temple's exit and saw a halfling man with his back against the wall as if he's waiting on someone. He has short orange hair, wore leather armor, black boots and a green cloak behind his back. Anakin recalled that Aribeth paid someone to be his partner. This halfling man might be the one, so he approached him.

"Well met, stranger," Anakin greeted him.

"Why hello there! You have the smell of a prospective employer about you! Not that it's easy to smell anything with all the burning corpses in this city, mind you. Never seen this many flies outside of a Calishite alehouse," the halfling man said cheerily.

"The plague doesn't scare you at all?" Anakin asked.

The halfling scoffed.

"To be honest, m'lord, I be far more frightened to take a swig of Calishite ale. You'd be lucky to wake up three days later hugging the back end of a camel, I'd wager," he said with a smirk.

"Ughh... I'd rather be lucky hugging the back end of a human, elven or half-elven woman... Or a half-orc woman at least. Who are you?" Anakin asked.

"Me? Why I'm none other than the renowned rogue, Tomi Undergallows! My friends call me "Grin", the lasses call me "Tomi Grin", and "that damned thing" to anyone in a position of respectable authority," Tomi declared proudly jabbing the thumb of his right hand to his chest proudly.

"Tomi Undergallows... Never heard of you," Anakin said flatly after trying to recall the name.

Tomi smirked.

"I can forgive you for not hearing about me. I hail from Calimport, and that's a long way for me to travel, even my reputation."

"Trying to escape your reputation, are you?" Anakin grinned, sensing that Tomi must have done something to get himself in trouble.

Tomi studied Anakin for a second. "Well, you strike me as a bit of a rogue yourself. Sometimes, a reputation deserves to be run away from, aye? Rob some fat human caliph with piggy lips, kiss his daughter as a lark before leavin' with the loot and then bam! You're the most wanted man in Calimshan!"

"You kissed his daughter?" Anakin snickered.

Tomi shrugged. "How was I supposed to know that piggy human would be so sensitive about it?! Still, it was worth the risk, I say. That took flair, and I have flair!" He exclaimed adamantly.

"You did more than kiss her, did you? Come on, spill it," Anakin gave Tomi a sly look.

Tomi scratched his head sheepishly, breaking eye contact with Anakin's eyes every two seconds.

"Well, eh... To be honest, m'lord, I used the word "kissing" loosely. The lass was meant to marry the Pasha's son, as long as she's a virgin... Let's just say the lass's father may as well forget about it."

"What happened then?" Anakin grew curious about Tomi's past.

"I came to Neverwinter. This city seemed like a promising place for a young halfling like me. On the surface, anyway. You'd be surprised at what the authorities can get away with here."

"Trust me, I wouldn't be surprised at all..." Anakin scowled, thinking back at old memories that fueled his hatred towards self-righteous people of a respectable authority like Desther.

"The law in Neverwinter is very strict, no-nonsense, and to some degree, corrupt. They can take a perfectly innocent man, accuse him of simple pick-pocketing, and throw him in prison without a trial. Or not a very fair trial. That judge was mean. Fortunately my stay in Neverwinter's prison was a short one. I didn't arrange my escape, but I was glad it happened nonetheless," Tomi said.

"How did you get out?" Anakin asked.

"The exact goings-on inside the prison I'm not entirely sure, m'lord. To tell you the truth I had only been in prison for a few days, and was beginning to think how depressing life is until..."

"Until what?" Anakin pressed.

"Until the warden began babbling all kinds of nonsense and released all the prisoners from their cells, even the most despicable ones, murderers, politicians, lawyers, you name it. I got out of there as quick as I could, and came here. I met a beautiful half-elven lass who paid me to be someone's partner."

Anakin sighed in disgust.

"_... Politics..._" He muttered the word as a curse.

He is now sure that Tomi is the guy Aribeth hired to be his partner, but what interested him more is the actions of the prison warden.

"Why would the warden release the prisoners?" Anakin asked.

"I have no clue. Some of the other fellows were talking about a prisoner who has the power to control the warden's mind and make him do this. Sounds too strange to me. I assume he has become brain-sick by the plague or something more rational like that. Either way, the Tower District is at an uproar," Tomi shook the uneasiness off.

"What a coincidence! That half-elf woman who paid you... She paid you to be my partner on a mission. I need someone who knows his way around the River and Tower District," Anakin said.

Maybe Tomi won't be so useless after all. "Oh? That's what this is all about? I'm quivering with curiosity! So who might you be, m'lord, and who are we working for?" Tomi grinned, showing his shiny white teeth.

"I'm Anakin Lunar, a rogue mercenary hired by the half-elven paladin, Lady Aribeth de Tylmarande. My mission is confidential," Anakin replied.

"Ahhh, I'm assumin' you must be a secret agent of some kind, working for the lovely half-elven lass? Must be exciting! I'd be glad to help out... for the right price. Say... 200 gold?"

Anakin blinked.

"200 gold? Nah, that's a bit too much. How about 150 gold?" He tried to lower the price a bit.

Tomi rubbed his chin in thought of a slightly higher price.

"Hmm... how about 175 gold? I won't accept gold no lower than that." Tomi said.

"All right, 175 it is," Anakin gave Tomi the gold pieces.

"All right then! Now that we are formally partners, Annie, let's get going, aye?"

"Yes, time stands still for no one, and one more thing, Tomi."

"What's that?"

"Don't ever call me "Annie" again." Anakin said darkly, pointing his finger down at Tomi's forehead.

"You're the boss," Tomi said with an indifferent shrug and followed Anakin out the temple.

* * *

As soon as they stepped out of the front entrance of the Hall of Justice, they headed east. They couldn't cross the Sleeping Dragon Bridge, much to Anakin's surprise, the Graycloaks of Neverwinter, the city's militia, have blocked off the bridge from both sides to make sure no one had plans to escape Neverwinter by diving into the river from the bridge and swimming out from Neverwinter Harbor, so Anakin and Tomi had no choice but to try to cross the other two bridges and hope that at least one of them isn't barricaded off. As they neared the Winged Wyvern Bridge, Anakin and Tomi's noses caught the whiff of smoke. Somewhere nearby, the guards of Neverwinter are burning more deceased victims of the Wailing Death in the streets. Not far away, Tomi and Anakin heard random voices cry out:

"Why us?! What did we do to deserve this?!"

"Will it ever end?! I just want to get out!"

"We're doomed! I've seen it! I've seen our deaths in a vision!"

"The end times is nigh! Like Netheril before us, we are destined to fall!"

Anakin wished that he had a map of the city so that he wouldn't have such a hard time navigating around the city, but he recalled that Nasher Alagondar prohibits the production of maps of the city to confuse Luskan spies that are trying to formulate an effective plan to infiltrate Neverwinter and learn the city's structure and locations to plan a calculated assault. Without a map or someone on Neverwinter's side defecting over to them, the Luskan spies will be constantly second guessing where the best places to strike would be. Neverwinter is a very large city, but not as large as Waterdeep, with a large, warm river dividing the city into two halves like Athkatla. The only difference is Neverwinter has three bridges instead of one, all leading to the Castle Never in the City Core, the western quadrant of the upper half of the city, close by Blacklake District. The reason why Neverwinter's river is warm is because it is heated by fire elementals in Mt. Hotenow in the Neverwinter Woods northeast from the city, and the river's heat prevents cold winters.

"Where is the River District?" Anakin asked Tomi as they continued searching for a bridge they can cross.

"It's this way, m'lord," Tomi said.

Anakin followed Tomi down the streets of Neverwinter, passing by many distraught citizens who are either crying over deceased loved one, or shouting apocalyptic nonsense. The Winged Wyvern Bridge is also blocked off, which means the Dolphin Bridge must be the only bridge available to cross. Soon Tomi and Anakin spotted three guards carrying two dried up corpses followed by two young children, a boy and a girl. Their parents must have passed away from the Wailing Death.

"Give Mama and Daddy back! Please!" The boy wailed at the guard.

"Please!" The girl wailed as well.

"I'm sorry kids, the priests did everything they could, but your parents are gone." One of the guards said with as much sympathy as possible.

They threw the dried corpses of the children's parents on a pile of many other deceased victims of the Wailing Death close by, on the sidewalk.

Then a few more guards threw a large dark brown blanket over the pile of dry corpses.

"_Please! Please no!_" The girl and boy wailed, pulling at one of the guard's arms as he tried to light his torch.

His partner walked over to him, grabbed the torch from his hans before the kids could get it and lit it. The guard who was assaulted by the kids held them in his arms as his partner walked over to the pile of corpses and lit them on fire, illuminating the area in a bright orange light.

"_NOOOO! MAMA! DADDY!_" The boy and girl wailed loudly as the guard held them back.

Anakin watched as the kids cried over their deceased parents, the brightness of the bonfire reflecting in his eyes. He felt no pity or sympathy, but somehow he could relate to their predicament. He just couldn't stop looking at the fire. It reminded him of...

"Ey, what's wrong, Anakin? You all right?" Tomi asked him, tapping his left leg.

Anakin blinked and shook his head.

"...Yeah. Let's get going," he mumbled and continued following Tomi. He looked back at the fire one last time as he walked away and saw the guards carrying away the crying children who did not want to leave their dead parents behind even though the fire is burning their corpses along with many others. The horrible memories are still burned into his mind... in more ways than one.

When they reached and crossed the Dolphin Bridge, they found that while the bridge is not barricaded off, but several guards stood along the sides of the bridge, likely to make sure no one has the guts to jump into the river below and swim out the city.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the prison at the Tower District, a few blocks north from the Moonstone Mask Inn, and a few blocks south from The Fallen Tower tavern, the most popular tavern in Neverwinter, and a few blocks southwest from the Sacred Park of Sune, the prison warden, or Head Gaoler, Alaefin is in his office with a male half-orc who just recently has become his right hand, Kurdan Fenkt. Kurdan is a tall, muscular half-orc who wore shabby clothes that barely covered his muscular torso. He had a bad feeling about the Head Gaoler. He couldn't deny that he's happy to be free from his prison cell, but he has this feeling that he is not truly free, that he crawled out of one foxhole just to fall into another. Alaefin is a middle aged human. His dark blonde beard is sharp and triangular, pointing down towards the floor, and his hair is neatly groomed, shining with hair grease, and he wore his prison warden body armor, which is a +1 chainmail armor, gauntlets and boots.

"Have all the guards in the prison been taken care of, Kurdan?" Alaefin asked, relaxing on his chair, sitting behind his desk and smoking a pipe casually.

"Yes, master. As we speak, all the former prisoners are executing the surviving guards," Kurdan gave his master a nod.

Alaefin leaned forward towards the desk, resting his elbows on it and cupping his hands together.

"Excellent," he said with a sinister grin. "It's only a matter of time before Neverwinter is under my control, and I will eventually have the power to usurp that weak willed ruler Nasher Alagondar," he gloated.

Kurdan had a bad feeling about this. He has seen who he is really serving, he knows Alaefin's horrific secret, but he can't rebel against his master without endangering his life, or worse, his mind. But there's one thing he can't understand. Why did he take the time to "brainwash" nearly a dozen of the guards into becoming his loyal servants.

"Master... May I ask you something?" Kurdan asked.

Alaefin scowled at him before saying: "Speak."

"I don't understand why you would need to brainwash the guards. Is having every prisoner serve under you enough, master?" Kurdan asked.

Alaefin stood up out of his chair and shook his head, slowly pacing around in front of his desk with his hands gripping each other behind his back.

"Kurdan, Kurdan, you short-sighted brute, you just don't get it. You have seen what I'm capable of, have you? To rule a city, to overthrow the individuals in power, you need to display dominance. You need servants, puppets and followers to act as an extension of your will. By allowing the freed prisoners run loose in the Tower and River District, I am showing that Alagondar fool just how serious I am. I am showing him that he is not fit to rule Neverwinter. For the past few days I've seen how he controls Neverwinter, and he brings shame to the name "ruler". Bah! Some ruler he is!" Alaefin waved a hand dismissively. "The citizens and low ranked authorities control the ruler! When a ruler lets the people control his decisions, it creates chaos! What the city of Neverwinter needs is a man of... _superior intellect_ to restore order to the city.. Nasher lacks the _intelligence_ to be a ruler. Only I have the brains for that job. If brainless vermin like you want to survive this plague, you must submit to me. Don't you agree, Kurdan?"

Kurdan broke eye contact from Alaefin for a second then looked into his eyes again.

"Yes, master. Whatever you desire..."

* * *

Back to Anakin and Tomi a couple hours later, they have just reached the River District, east from Blacklake District above the Neverwinter River that divides the city, and already Anakin could hear the rowdy, enthusiastic shouts of the rampaging prisoners, the shouts and screams of the terrified residents of the district, and the sound of fragile objects breaking.

"Hail, citizens. I must speak to you," The Graycloak captain called to Anakin and Tomi. He appears to be 31 years old, he has a fresh shaven face, almond colored eyes, and chestnut colored hair. He wore a gray cloak like all soldiers of the Graycloaks do.

"Who are you?" Anakin asked.

"I am Captain Kipp of the Graycloaks of Neverwinter. I was sent here with a group of guards to try and quell the situation here in the Tower District, but things are getting worse by the minute. The prisoners on the loose here have us outnumbered!" Kipp exclaimed in frustration.

"What? Wow, things weren't this bad last time I was here," Tomi said in shock.

Anakin looked around. Other than Kipp, he saw 15 more guards, clad in gray cloaks.

"This is your squad?! How pathetic," Anakin said disdainfully.

Kipp nodded without shame. "I know, shameful, isn't it? But this is all I've got. The other half are a little deeper into the district, led by Sedos Sebile," he said.

Anakin, Tomi and Kip saw an inmate running across the street 27 feet away from them, but the inmate never came their way.

"How did the prisoners escape? Do you know?" Anakin asked, though he already knew from Tomi, he just wanted to hear what Kipp heard.

"Rumor is that the senior captain Alaefin, the Head Gaoler, set them free. Makes no sense to me- he was a good man and ran a tight ship," Kipp replied.

"What about Sedos and the rest of your squad? Could we regroup with them?" Anakin asked Kipp for a possible strategy.

Kipp chuckled wryly.

"That's the main plan, of course, but its suicidal to go into the district. Those rampaging prisoners may not be wearing body armor, but they are armed to the teeth and mean as a hellhound," he said.

_Neverwinter's militia sucks... _Anakin shook his head slowly.

"Hey Anakin, you know what this calls for?" Tomi asked.

"What?" Anakin looked at him.

"We need to give these guys a helping hand, aye?"

"Two armed citizens escorting 16 members of the Graycloaks to the other half of their squad... It sounds suicide to me. Who exactly are you?" Kipp asked Anakin.

"I'm Anakin Lunar, the only surviving recruit of the Neverwinter Academy."

Kipp's eyes lit up in surprise.

"Ah! You're that recruit Lady Aribeth keeps talking about. If you're here to help us, I'd say my luck is taking a good turn," Kipp smiled for the first time.

A minute later, Anakin, Tomi, Kipp and fifteen Graycloak soldiers were marching down the streets to the building where Sedos and her half of the Neverwinter militia team are taking shelter. The escaped prisoners were all over the place, harassing and attacking defenseless citizens and breaking anything breakable. Some tried to attack Kipp, Anakin, Tomi and the other guards, but since the prisoners aren't wearing body armor, only old, shabby shirts and underwear, they were easy to take down, but their numbers are nearly enough to overwhelm a small squad of The Graycloaks of Neverwinter. But fortunately the majority of the prisoners were enjoying themselves rampaging through half of the Tower District terrorizing and attacking any citizen they come across. The races of the prisoners vary, but predominately they are humans, dwarves and half-orcs. Anakin and the others were forced to fight a small group of rampaging prisoners every 20 steps they take. At one point Anakin saw an inmate in an alleyway violently strangling a bearded man using a garrote wire.

"Here comes more!" Kipp exclaimed, drawing his sword when he spotted another group of prisoners coming at them a block ahead of them.

"I love this part!" Tomi exclaimed enthusiastically, yanking his +1 kukri out of its little scabbard and charging forward.

Anakin pulled out his light crossbow and fired at the nearest inmate, who is a dwarf. The quarrel hit the dwarf between his eyes, causing him to somersault backwards off his feet and land on the road face-up. The others kept coming.

"_Skull cleaver! Raaagh!_" The only half-orc inmate in the group wearing a dirty white shirt exclaimed, wielding a war ax.

Anakin withdrew his light crossbow and pulled his longsword and dagger out. The first inmate came at Tomi, but he was too quick. Tomi dodged the sword strike side stepping to the left, stabbing the inmate with his kukri +1. When the inmate fell to his knees, Tomi jumped on his back and drove his kukri down the escaped prisoner's neck. A dwarven inmate charged at Tomi from behind, and almost at the last minute, Tomi turned around to parry the sword strike in time. Their swords locked for a few seconds, then the dwarf kicked Tomi, causing him to fall on his back. Then Tomi threw his kukri at the dwarven inmate, and the blade punctured his heart.

"How did ya like that?!" Tomi grinned triumphantly.

Kipp, Anakin and the fifteen Graycloak soldiers fought off the rest of the attacking inmates, who despite wearing old shirts and underwear, fought vigorously. Anakin parried with his sword, then tried attacking the inmate with a diagonal slash, but the inmate parried with his own sword. Before the inmate knew it, Anakin threw his dagger down at the inmate's foot then their longswords locked together. The inmate felt intense pain shooting up from his right foot to his brain. Anakin then took the opportunity to cut down the inmate while he's off guard by the unexpected attack. The half-orc armed with a war ax and three human men armed with short swords managed to bring down two soldiers in Kipp's squad, leaving only thirteen of them left.

"_RAAAH!_ No more! No more work! I'll die before going back to that hellhole!" The raging half-orc inmate exclaimed after severing the head of the Graycloak he just killed.

"Damn it, we are not losing here!" Kipp exclaimed, charging at the half-orc.

The half-orc turned around and parried Kipp's longsword then kicked him in the chest, knocking him down to the ground. Before the half-orc could deliver the finishing blow, Anakin shot the half-orc in the head with a crossbow bolt.

"Thanks!" Kipp looked up at Anakin before getting back up on his feet.

The rest of the prisoners were not as tough as the half-orc. Taking them down was easy. Just when Kipp and the others thought that the battle is all over, Kipp saw a prison inmate wearing a Cloak of Protection +1 coming at Anakin from an alleyway behind him!

"Anakin, watch out!" He exclaimed, pointing at the inmate's general direction.

In an impressive display of quick reflexes, Anakin quickly turned around to face the ambushing inmate as he pulled his dagger out of his belt. Then in one swift motion, he grabbed the inmate in a headlock briefly, let go of his neck but held on to his semi long blond hair, then brought his dagger up towards the inmate's neck and cut across the neck, causing a lot of blood to spill on the street! Anakin released the man's body, allowing it to land in the pool of blood it created. Seeing this made Tomi, Kipp and Kipp's surviving guards cringe. Anakin wiped his dagger clean and put it back into his belt. Kipp was speechless.

"Huh... Crude but effective," Tomi said, mildly amused.

Anakin decided to take the Cloak of Protection +1 for himself. He removed it off the inmate's body and put it on, but not before shaking off the drops of blood on it.

"Let's move before more of these lowlifes show up," Anakin said as he swiftly turned around and walked forward, his new cloak waving in the breeze.

* * *

It didn't take them long to reach the area where Sedos and the rest of the Neverwinter guards are hiding.

"Captain Kipp! we thought you were dead!" One of the guards, a dark skinned man with blue eyes said.

"Thanks to these courageous gentleman here," Kipp replied.

"Aye, all in a day's work, right m'lord?" Tomi said proudly with his hands on his waist like a superhero.

"All in all, it was fun," Anakin admitted.

"Where's Sedos?" Kipp asked the guard.

"She's in that building over there," the guard pointed at the building whose entrance is being closely guarded by two Neverwinter guards armed with heavy crossbows.

Kipp, Anakin and Tomi entered the building while Kipp's soldiers stayed outside with Sedos's soldiers. Inside the building, Anakin saw Sedos herself looking over some papers. She appears to be half Kozakuran and half Tethyrian and 11 years older than he is. She's predominantly Kozakuran, but her jaw line shows some Tethyrian ancestry. Her black hair is tied into a bun, she wore black pants, a black corset with small silver spikes on the bust of the corset, a gray cloak, and she wore black bracers which also have small silver spikes. The spikes don't look sharp enough to do any damage to anyone who touches them, and for weapons, she has a longsword sheathed on the left side of her waist, and she seems to use her dagger possibly as an offhand weapon.

"Sedos, it's me, Captain Kipp."

She looked up at him and gasped in surprise.

"I'm surprised you made it here! I thought you were dead," she said in surprise, approaching him and suppressing the urge to hug him, instead giving him a salute, and Kipp saluted back.

"Before we left, I talked to Commander Tab about this, and he sent as much reinforcements as he could to guard the gate. To be honest, neither me or my squad would have made it here if it weren't for these two," Kipp replied, gesturing to Anakin and Tomi.

Sedos eyed Anakin and Tomi with curiosity.

"What brings you two here? Captain Kipp wasn't supposed to let any citizens in the district... Say, you aren't new recruits, are you?"

"He isn't, he's just a sidekick," Anakin said, gesturing at Tomi, then continued: "Lady Aribeth temporarily assigned me to militia service."

Sedos believed Anakin, and is amused by this, because her eyebrows arched up in amusement, she smirked and she crossed her arms as well.

"Has she now? Well, that's the best news I've heard all night."

"So you're Sedos, correct?" Anakin asked.

"Correct. I am Sedos Sebile, of the Neverwinter militia. I'm in charge of the operation here. And you?"

"I'm Anakin."

"Very well, Anakin it is," Sedos reached out to shake Anakin's hand, but withdrew her hand when she saw that Anakin has no interest in handshaking.

"What's the situation here, Sedos? What can we do?" Kipp asked.

"Truth be told, Captain Kipp, we can't do much. Even with the help of a Neverwinter Academy recruit and his halfling friend, we are still shorthanded in this situation." She said.

Tomi's proud smirk turned into a dissatisfied frown.

"...Well, I've been called worse," he shrugged, then prepared to light up a cigar.

"Is there anything we can do?" Anakin asked.

"I'm afraid the only thing we can do is try to get inside the prison, but the remaining prisoners who aren't on a rampage are guarding the prison like a fortress. It won't be easy for us to get inside, especially since the front door is locked," Sedos replied.

"Ah, don't worry, my fair lass, there's not a lock that ol' Tomi can pick," Tomi said proudly while smoking.

"The lock of the prison's front door is state-of-the-art. Not even the most talented rogue can pick his way in or out of the prison," Sedos said to Tomi.

His determined grin turned into a dismayed frown.

"Besides, with most of the prisoners in the streets, we're stretched to the limit just trying to keep the citizens safe. As if the Wailing Death isn't enough..." Sedos grumbled.

"We still need to get in that prison. That's our prime goal." Kipp said.

"It's a fool's errand, Kipp. The door is locked, and who would be foolish enough to enter the prison alone?" Sedos asked.

"Hey!" Anakin called before Kipp and Sedos could argue.

"Tomi and I will search for the loose inmate with the key and we can sneak into the prison without being detected. Since we're both rogues, we're good at hiding in the shadows."

Kipp looked at Anakin incredulously.

"Are you nuts? You'll be searching for that key all night! There are nearly a dozen raiding parties out there! Plus, raiding the prison alone is suicide! There could be more prisoners in there than you can fight! And they are a vicious lot!" Kipp exclaimed.

"But if you can pull it off, I'll pay you 300 gold," Sedos said.

Anakin smiled then he and Tomi headed out the door.

Kipp sighed, rubbing his forehead with his hand while standing next to Sedos.

"That man is in way over his head... But on second thought, we need men like him," he admitted, and Sedos offered Kipp a bottle of mint wine.

* * *

A few minutes later, Anakin and Tomi stuck to the shadows of the streets and alleyways, hunting down whoever has the key. Anakin and Tomi witnessed the escaped prisoners breaking and destroying everything they possibly could, hollering and shouting as if they've finally achieved freedom, and randomly assaulting every defenseless man and woman that tried to escape their rampage. Right now, Anakin and Tomi have set their sights on the first raiding party they plan on attacking, a raiding party of 8 escaped inmates led by a 30 year old man from Leilon named Bowen Lockwood, who is nicknamed "Worg-blood" by his fellow inmates for his reputation as a ruthless killer. Sentenced to life in prison for murder on 9 counts, Bowen "Worg-blood" Lockwood is one of the most ruthless men from the prison, which is why he is nicknamed "Worg-blood", because he can be intimidating and vicious like a worg.

From the shadows of the alleyway, Anakin and Tomi saw Bowen and his party go wild. One of Bowen's party members walked too close by the dark alleyway where Anakin and Tomi are hiding as he followed his leader and fellow party members. Anakin crept closer to the unsuspecting inmate. And before the human inmate knew it, he felt warm hands cover his mouth and an arm grab him by the neck!

"Mmmph!" The surprised inmate grunted as he felt himself being pulled into the dark alleyway, then Anakin slit his throat in the darkness.

Bowen and his party never noticed the disappearance of their party member, because they were too busy terrorizing a middle aged man, woman and their 11 year old girl outside their home for their gold.

"Give us all your gold or we'll carve you up like cheese, old man! We ain't got all day!" Bowen sneered, holding his bloodstained dagger up at the man's face.

"No! Please!" The man cried.

Bowen slowly withdrew his dagger and looked back at his party.

"You hear that, boys? He doesn't want to give up his gold!" Bowen told them.

His raiding party jeered in anger, then Bowen turned his attention to the old man and his family.

"Ah well, let's try the alternative. If you don't give us your gold, I'll just slit your daughter's throat instead!" Bowen exclaimed, grabbing the man's daughter and holding the cold dagger up to her neck. The little girl squealed in horror, squirming to get loose.

"Stop squirming you little wench!" Bowen snarled.

"No! Not my daughter! Please!" The man's wife cried, dropping to her knees.

"Please! No! Stop! I'll do anything! Please let my daughter go!" The man pleaded.

Bowen looked at the pleading man in amusement.

"You know what? It would be too boring to just take your money and go. Why don't we slit all of throats and take everything you have?! I'll start with your daughter first!" Bowen exclaimed. His raiding party cheered loudly. The man and woman cried out loudly, believing all hope is lost for them and their daughter, and just before Bowen could cut the little girl's neck, he heard someone shout out:

"Hey!"

It was loud enough to carry over the cheers of his raiding party. Everyone quieted down, except the shouts of other raiding parties and screams of other civilians in the distance. Bowen and the others saw the silhouette of a man standing in the street. He seems to wear studded leather armor and wore a black cloak. He couldn't see his face clearly. It is shrouded in darkness.

"Hey, get lost, buddy!" Bowen exclaimed to Anakin.

He didn't reply, he just stood still as a statue.

"Don't make us kill you, you daft idiot!" Bowen warned him again after a 4 second pause of silence.

"... Try me. See what happens," Anakin taunted.

Bowen chuckled. "You got guts, stranger. And I wanna see 'em. You! Go get him!" He ordered a fellow human inmate to attack him.

The inmate, armed with a short sword in his left hand charged at Anakin, shouting. Anakin didn't move a muscle until the inmate got close enough to try to strike him down. Anakin crouched a little, grabbing the inmate's left wrist with his right hand, and as he did that, he used his left hand to pull the dagger that used to belong to the previous inmate he killed out of his belt and drove it up into the inmate's left armpit. The inmate howled loudly in pain then Anakin grabbed his own dagger and stabbed the side of the inmate's right lung, and he collapsed dead.

Bowen could not believe his eyes.

"What the-?! Damn! Both of you, go get him!" He commanded two inmates to attack Anakin at the same time.

Two inmates, a human and a dwarf charged at Anakin, and in an impressive display of reflexes, Anakin swiftly dodged their attacks with grace that amazed even Bowen and finished them off with only his dagger, his longsword remained in its scabbard.

"Arrgh! All of you, get him!" He exclaimed.

He then noticed that all of his party members are shivering in fear. One by one they started to run away.

"Ahhh, forget this! I'm outta here!" A half-orc man exclaimed fearfully before running away.

"Hey! Where are you going?! _HEY!_ Get your asses back here! Damn it!" Bowen decided to kidnap the man's daughter and run away too. He picked her up and ran off.

"Mama! Daddy!" The girl cried.

"No! Please, save my daughter!" The woman pleaded to Anakin.

"Tomi, let's go!" Anakin called and began to chase Bowen.

Bowen entered an alleyway, running down the semi dark corridor as he struggled to keep his balance holding the struggling and screaming girl. Anakin and Tomi entered the alleyway and continued giving chase. Bowen emerged from the other end of the alleyway and frantically looked around, panting heavily. He noticed that he's getting close to the harbor market. He decided to go there anyway.

"Let me go! HELP!" The girl shouted.

"Shut up!" Bowen growled as he continued running.

Anakin and Tomi emerged from the alleyway and saw Bowen ahead running for the harbor market.

"He's headed for the river market!" Tomi pointed out.

Anakin nodded and they continued chasing him. As he kept going into the abandoned river market, he saw a few fellow escaped inmates eating fruits and other produce from the market stands. If only he could use them to slow Anakin and Tomi down...

"Hey!" He called out to them. "Kill them! Kill them! Cut their throats out!" He pointed at Anakin ant Tomi then continued running.

"No quarter!" Anakin exclaimed drawing his longsword and dagger.

"Here comes halfling death!" Tomi exclaimed as he wielded his kukri +1.

Anakin and Tomi almost effortlessly cut their way through the small group of escaped inmates Bowen commanded to slow them down, then they continued chasing Bowen. Bowen looked over his left shoulder and saw Anakin and Tomi are still coming at him several yards behind him. He decided to stop in front of a shack near the harbor that sells cooked meat. He dropped the girl off his shoulders, picked her up with one hand and held the dagger at her throat. Anakin and Tomi stopped in their tracks and Anakin pulled out his light crossbow from behind his back, hidden under his cloak and aimed it at Bowen.

"Stay back! I'm warnin' ya!" Bowen grew mad with rage and the girl cried.

Anakin knew that if he tried to shoot at Bowen's head, he would just move the girl in front of the bolt's path. He needed a way to catch Bowen off guard. Anakin then noticed that there are two small frying pans hanging on small hooks under the edge of the fish meat shop's roof to Bowen's left. The owner of the shack must have left them there to dry off or something. He figured if he fired a crossbow bolt at the left frying pan at the proper angle, the frying pan will make the crossbow bolt ricochet towards Bowen's head! While Bowen was shouting threats, Anakin shifted his aim at one of the frying pans as he gently sidled to the right a few feet. Then when he was sure that he's in the right position, he fired the bolt! The bolt flew at the frying pan! Bowen watched as the bolt fly at the frying pan. _*DING!*_ the bolt hit the frying pan at the correct angle, causing it to rebound towards the left side of Bowen's head!

"Auugh!" Bowen groaned as the crossbow bolt struck the side of his skull, causing him to drop the girl and picking him up off his feet. He landed on the ground dead as dead can be.

The girl was shocked and traumatized, but she was a little glad that Anakin and Tomi killed her kidnapper. Anakin checked Bowen's body and found what he's looking for- the key to the prison! What luck the first leader of a raiding party they attacked has the key! But first things first, Anakin and Tomi need to return the girl to her parents.

"Mama! Daddy!" The girl ran up to her parents and hugged them.

"Maya! You're safe! Did he hurt you?!" Maya's mother exclaimed.

"No, I'm all right, Mama," Maya said, wiping her tears. Her mother hugged her daughter again, her cheeks moist with tears.

"You saved our daughter. Thank you." Maya's father thanked Anakin and Tomi.

"I suggest you stay indoors and hide in a closet or something," Tomi said.

"This is all well and good, but I'm ready for my reward now," Anakin said.

Maya's father frowned.

"What reward?" He asked.

Anakin looked at him incredulously.

"What do I look like, a charity case? Pay up," Anakin extended his right hand out to be offered gold.

"But... But... we only have 20 pieces of gold! We need that money to buy food until I get a new job!" The man pleaded.

"Look, you and your family are still alive, right? Thank your lucky stars neither of you are not dead in the gutter! Now pay up, I don't rescue helpless people like you for my health," Anakin said.

Maya's parents couldn't believe their ears. Her father gave Anakin 20 gold, and then glared angrily at him before going back in their house and shutting the door, locking it and barricading it.

"Wow, that was cold, m'lord," Tomi commented.

"Faerun is a cold place, and I'm used to it. Let's get going to the prison. The sooner we end this madness and get paid, the better." Anakin said darkly, putting the 20 gold in his money bag, then turned around, causing his cloak to swoosh gracefully as he turned, and walked into the shadows of the streets.

Since Anakin and Tomi are rogues, they had no trouble sneaking by the inmates guarding the prison. When the patrols were gone, Anakin and Tomi knocked out the inmates guarding the front door, then Anakin unlocked the door with the key he retrieved from Bowen's corpse and entered the prison. Prison guard bodies were littered about all over the place, and they started to stink up the air, too.

"Oy, they went to town on the poor guards!" Tomi said in shock, covering his nose.

"What did expect from a massive jailbreak like this?" Anakin asked Tomi while covering his own nose.

"Ah... This," Tomi pointed at the prison guard corpses all over the room with his free hand while pinching his nose shut with the other.

"Exactly," Anakin nodded and moved towards the door directly in front of him.

They opened the door and walked down the hallway to another door at the end and they found themselves in the torture chamber...! From the looks of it, as soon as the prisoners were released, they took some of the guards in here and used their own torture and execution devices against them! Fortunately no prisoners were in the torture chamber, only a dozen corpses of prison guards either laying on the floor or left to decay on devices like an electric chair, and the device that stretches your arms and legs in painful ways. Some guards were beheaded as well. Even though it seems like the main floor of the prison is empty, Tomi and Anakin could hear the shouts of escaped prisoners in the opper floors of the prison yelling:

"_Kill the guards!_"

"_Yeaaah! Let's rip 'em apart!_"

They could hear the prisoners in the upper floors going on a rampage, indistinctly shouting, breaking things and they also heard the screams of the guards they are attacking.

"Okay... I don't want to be here anymore..." Tomi said nervously, not wanting to take another look at the torture devices around him.

Anakin ignored the devices, he just focused on finding a new way out of this room.

"Hey, look. There are some stairs going down to the lower levels," Anakin pointed out.

They headed down the stairs to the lower levels of the floor. Down at the next level of the prison Anakin and Tomi saw up ahead what seems like a corridor leading to a door not far ahead, and hallways to the left and right. Anakin and Tomi decided to head for the door up ahead. They looked down the hallway both ways to make sure the coast is clear, then they began their approach for the door until they heard someone nearby go:

"Psst!"

Tomi and Anakin looked around with their weapons drawn until they saw a guard, an elf man hiding his body behind a door. Only his face is exposed between the small crack. He is gesturing with his left arm for Anakin and Tomi to come to him.

"Into the lock-down, quick, before the patrols see you!" He whispered loud enough for Anakin and Tomi to hear.

They didn't want to be spotted by patrols just yet, so they listened to the elven guard and entered the first room to the left down the hall instead of going into the door ahead of them. After Tomi and Anakin entered the room, the elf shut the metal door closed.

"You're not with the prisoners, are you?" The elf asked Anakin and Tomi.

Tomi felt the impulse to lie, but he had second thoughts, fortunately.

"I was locked up here this afternoon, but I ain't with these maniacs," Tomi told the elf.

"If we were with them, you'd be dead by now," Anakin put it bluntly for the elf. The elf sighed in relief.

"Thank goodness you've come, then. They've been running all over the prison, killing us guards. I think I'm the last one left," he said, placing a hand on his chest as if to make sure his heart is still beating.

"Who are you anyways?" Anakin asked him.

"I'm just a guard. The name's Emernik," The elf replied.

"I'm Anakin."

"The name's Tomi."

"The prisoners locked up some of the guards in prison cells for a few hours before slaughtering them. They locked me up too," Emernik said.

"How did you get out?" Tomi asked.

"I squeezed my body through the bars and snapped the neck of the prisoner they'd sent to butcher me. Too little too late- the others are all dead. I don't know why Captain Alafein is doing this. He has been acting strange ever since he visited his cousin, Lady Tanglebrook a week ago."

Anakin glanced at the door. "You're lucky to be alive, elf. Get out with your life while you still can. Tomi and I will take it from here," he said whispered.

"No," Emernik said firmly.

Anakin looked at him in confusion.

"I'm going with you. I want payback," Emernik told Anakin.

"Don't be stupid, elf, you'll only slow me down and get yourself killed," Anakin said as he headed for the door.

Before he could open it, Emernik grabbed Anakin by the shoulders, forced him to turn around and pressed him against the wall, looking into his green eyes in defiance.

"Look, the guards here who died were my friends. Abandon their memory if you want, stranger, but damn it, I'm here for some vengeance. I want these bastards to pay for what they've done," Emenrik said firmly.

It took 8 seconds for Anakin to make his decision.

"... All right, if it's vengeance you want, then its vengeance that you'll get. Just one thing."

Emernik raised an eyebrow in curiosity.

"Take. Your hands. Off. My cloak," Anakin warned the elf in a low, threatening tone.

Emernik slowly removed his arms off Anakin's shoulders and slowly backed away, grabbing his light crossbow. Anakin grabbed his own crossbow. Emernik opened the door and peeked out into the hallway to be sure the coast is clear. He signaled to Anakin and Tomi that they are all clear for now, then they left the room. Anakin and Emernik held their crossbows ready, and Tomi held his kukri +1 ready. They headed up the hallway and headed east. They shot their way through several patrolling inmates they came across.

A few of them knew how to cast magic because he tried to cast a fireball spell before Emernik shot him between the eyes. After traveling through room after room, descending deeper and deeper to the underground levels, they made their way to the Pits, the lowest floor in the prison that resembles a dark dungeon where the most insane, sadistic and dangerous inmates used to be kept before Alaefin set them free. Now, they are out for blood. Fortunately Anakin, Tomi and Emernik didn't have to fight past too many inmates down in the Pits. Most of them already escaped and are raiding the Tower and River District streets. Anakin, Tomi and Emernik soon reached Alaefin's room.

"This is it, the Head Gaoler's office," Emernik told Anakin.

"Wait, let me see if this thingy is booby-trapped," Tomi said.

He checked the doorknob for a trigger that activates the trap. He found it and attempted to disable it and succeeded. "Aye, it's done!" He declared.

Almost immediately, Anakin kicked open the door, startling Alaefin and Kurdan.

"What is the meaning of this?!" Alaefin exclaimed.

"Head Gaoler Alaefin! You got some explaining to do," Anakin said as Tomi and Emernik entered the room.

"Deal with these nuisances, Kurdan, or your body will be the next I possess!" Alaefin ordered Kurdan before retreating into the next room.

"Yes, master," Kurdan nodded at Alaefin before he left.

After Alaefin left, Kurdan grabbed his double edged war axe for battle. However, instead of charging at Anakin, Tomi and Emernic, who were bracing themselves for battlewith the brute, he dropped his weapons, much to their surprise.

"Wait. I surrender to you. So you three want the Head Gaoler, huh? You know what you face?" Kurdan got down on his knees to show that there's no trick involved.

Emernik and Anakin kept their crossbows aimed at his head.

"What do you mean?" Emernik asked Kurdan, trying to suppress the urge to pull the trigger.

"On the outside he looks like a normal man, but on the inside, something ate his brain, and now it sees through his eyes, and controls his body. He is not the same man," Kurdan said.

"What is inside him? Have you seen it?" Anakin asked Kurdan.

"Yeah, I seen it. It's small like a dog and smells like dead carrion crawler. No head, just a big brain all open. That must be why it likes eating brains so much," Kurdan replied.

Anakin looked at Tomi, Tomi looked at Anakin, then Anakin and Tomi looked at Emernik, and Emernik looked at them, then Emernik turned to look at Kurdan.

"Are you saying that a monster that looks like a brain with dog legs has possessed him?! I don't believe you! Why should we believe you?!" Emernik questioned Kurdan in boiling rage.

"Why did he set prisoners free? Why did he make guards into zombies? Why did he trust me to watch that back of his? Why? Because he ain't Alafein anymore," Kurdan said sincerely.

At that moment, Emernik pulled the trigger and Kurdan slumped down.

Tomi jumped in shock, then turned around to see Emernik aiming his crossbow at where Kurdan stood.

"Wha...?! What did you do that for?! He could have told us something useful!" He exclaimed.

"One less barbarian in Neverwinter," Emernik said coldly as he lowered his crossbow.

"Let's go get Alaefin," Anakin said and he, Tomi and Emernik followed the passageway Alaefin escaped into.

* * *

They found themselves in a large room partially divided by many disconnected walls, and they aren't alone. They saw Alaefin armed with a longsword and accompanied by 2 guards, but there's something off about the guards. They are standing, but they stand upright with their heads lowered, as if they are brain dead.

"So you defeated Kurdan, I see. No matter. I will finish off the three of you here!" Alaefin sneered.

Anakin charged at Alafein with his right hand gripping his longsword. When they got close enough, Anakin kicked Alaefin so hard, he staggered back against the wall and grunted. After a 3 second pause, Alaefin's body collapsed dead. Only Anakin remained standing.

"Well, that was easy," Tomi said, but he spoke too soon.

Alafin's head exploded and a creature with a body that looks like a human brain with four muscular, blood vein covered bestial legs attached to it jumped out, exposing itself to the intruders for the first time.

"_What the hell?!_" Emernik jumped back in shock.

Anakin and Tomi gasped in shock at what they just saw.

"That's one of the creatures I'm looking for!" Anakin exclaimed in surprise.

What they are seeing is an intellect devourer. They are unnatural, magical creatures bred by mind flayers. They are living brains with legs allowing them to walk on all fours like dogs that can possess the body of a living creature after eating its brain. The intellect devourer ran towards one of the zombified guards and jumped into its body. The guard it jumped into convulsed for a few seconds then sneered at Anakin, Emernik and Tomi.

"Hey, halfwits! I'm over here!" The guard cackled, or more specifically, the intellect devourer controlling the guard's body.

"Shoot him!" Tomi shouted.

Anakin and Emernik took aim at the guard and fired. Seconds after the guard collapsed dead, the intellect devourer exploded out of the guard's head and rushed over to posses the last zombified guard.

"After I subdue you three idiots, I will devour your pathetic excuses for brains!" The possessed guard sneered.

"Ready?!" Emernik asked Anakin while loading another bolt into his crossbow.

"Ready!" Anakin nodded after loading his.

Then they fired at the last guard in the legs. The guard cried out and collapsed on his knees.

"I'm never going back! You won't use me to create that cure! The plague will suck your skin dry for all I care!" The guard hissed.

Emernik and Anakin fired their crossbows again. The bolts pierced his armor and lungs, and the guard collapsed dead, and the intellect devourer exploded out of the guard's head. Now that it has no more zombified guards to possess, it has no choice but to fight Anakin, Emernik and Tomi in its own body. It fired a spell at Emernik that caused his entire body to feel numb.

"_Gnngh...!_ I can't move...!" Emernik exclaimed through gritted teeth, feeling his muscles stiffen to the point where he can't move his arms or legs.

Tomi charged at the intellect devourer with his sword while Anakin loaded another bolt into his crossbow. The intellect devourer dodged Tomi's attack then tried to strike him with its claws. Tomi rolled backckwards away from the sharp claws, and before the intellect devourer could try to pounce on Tomi, Anakin fired his crossbow, the bolt hit the intellect devourer's back. It yelped in pain almost like a wounded puppy. Tomi recovered and jumped at the intellect devourer and landed on its back, driving his kukri +1 into it's back.

"Wahoo!" Tomi cheered, riding on the intellect devourer as it ran all over the place with Anakin trying to keep up.

It went wild trying to throw him off, Tomi held on for a while but he got flung off and hit his head against the wall. Anakin fired another bolt at the intellect devourer, trying to aim at it.

At that moment, Emernik was freed from the spell that immobilized him and caught up with Anakin and Tomi on the other side of the near-maze-like room, and when he caught sight of the brain monster, he took aim at it and fired a crossbow bolt. The bolt sailed past Anakin and the bolt lodged itself close to the creature's hind left leg. The intellect devourer is now seriously wounded, but it has no intention of surrendering. It charged at Anakin. He dropped his crossbow and drew his dagger. He fell on his back as the intellect devourer landed on top of him, pinning him to the floor! Anakin grunted strained and held his breath as long as he could with his left arm to keep the intellect devourer's claws from rending his face.

"Help! I need help! Tomi!" Anakin yelled.

He had never called anyone for help before, he doesn't expect it, but this is a desperate situation.

Tomi recovered slowly and when he saw Anakin in trouble, he grabbed his +1 kukri blade and rushed to the rescue. The creature snarled viciously like a dog as it tried to claw at Anakins' face while Tomi slashed at it with his +1 kukri, and Emernik continuing to fire crossbow bolts at it, but the intellect devourer was tenacious, it refused to succumb to the pain and continued trying to claw at Anakin's face. Fortunately for Anakin, he managed to use his right hand to grab his dagger, then he stabbed at its belly, causing some of its blood to leak out and stain Anakin's body armor, weakening it enough to toss it off of him before it could scratch him up with its claws.

"_Guh!_ That half-orc was right, this thing does reek something awful!" Anakin groaned in disgust at Tomi as he stood up and held his nose.

Emernik fired another bolt, this time at the intellect devourer's hind right leg, crippling it. Then Anakin grabbed his crossbow, loaded a bolt and fired at its front right leg, seriously crippling it. Then he dropped his crossbow, drew his longsword then stood over it and drove the blade deep into its body. The intellect devourer struggled for a few seconds then became lifeless.

Tomi and Emernik stood next to Anakin looking down at the dead creature.

"What now?" Tomi asked Anakin.

"We take back an important component of this creature to bring back to Lady Aribeth," Anakin replied.

He knelt down, grabbed his dagger and began cutting the front half of the intellect devourer's brain off.

"Ugh..." Tomi and Emernik groaned in disgust at the sound of wet flesh ripping apart as Anakin was cutting the brain.

Anakin sheathed his weapons and picked the brain piece up off the floor.

"Let's go."

* * *

Anakin, Tomi and Emernik left the prison to report back to Kipp and Sedos.

"Anakin! Tomi! You're alive! I'm not sure what you've done in the prison, but whatever it was, it's had a big effect on everyone out here," Sedos said.

"The rampaging prisoners have calmed down a bit, and reinforcements are on the way to clean them up," Kipp said.

"Some creature was controlling Alaefin's body. I've got its brain here," Anakin said, showing it to Sedos.

"Let me see... That's an intellect devourer brain! So this explains why Captain Alafein was acting so strangely! Of course! This is one of the creatures Lady Aribeth has been searching for to help cure the plague! You better bring this to her quickly!" Sedos exclaimed.

"I'll be damned..." Kipp said, wide-eyed.

"Of course. And my reward?" Anakin reminded her.

"Here, 300 gold," she handed Anakin the gold. Emernik sat down and sighed.

"Whew. What a night..."

"We're in for a long night until we find the rest of the creatures. Come on, Tomi, let's get back to the Halls of Justice," Anakin said.

"Aye, m'lord," Tomi nodded and followed Anakin out the building.

* * *

A couple hours later, Anakin and Tomi returned to Lady Aribeth.

"Lady Aribeth, we have recovered one of the reagents for the cure. An intellect devourer's brain." He handed the brain to her.

"Excellent! I knew you wouldn't let me down!" She smiled.

Then Tomi and Anakin proceeded to tell her what happened in the Tower District.

"That was the reason we lost contact with those in the prison? As if the plague was not enough. Anakin, where others have found failure, you have discovered shining success. Neverwinter is in your debt. Battling the plague has drained the coffers of Neverwinter, so I can offer you only 500 gold as a reward," Aribeth gave Anakin the gold pieces.

He was unsatisfied. "500 gold pieces?! That's all?"

"Were it up to me, you would have a king's ransom for all you've done. However, the coffers are all but bare," Aribeth said with sincerity.

Anakin sighed in depression, lowering his eyes. To him, 500 gold pieces isn't worth almost getting mauled by an intellect devourer.

"All right," he gave in, pocketing his newly earned cash, then he waved godbye to Aribeth as he turned to depart the room.

Aribeth nodded respectfully at Anakin and Tomi as they departed, opening the door and walking out. Unlike Anakin, however, he felt proud to have earned a decent amount of cash for bagging their first Waterdhavian creature.

"Hey, Anakin, why don't we rest a bit before we move on with the next hunt, eh?" Tomi suggested.

Anakin's bright green eyes lit up because he hadn't realized how tired and hungry he is until now.

"Good idea. I am feeling a little hungry, after all," Anakin agreed.


End file.
